Sonic and the Sacred Stones
by Waterwind222
Summary: What happens when Dr. Eggman discovers a new entity that releases unlimited power, its up to sonic and friends to find out and stop him, This is mainly a Tailsxcream Fiction,
1. Prolouge part I

**This is a story ive been working on, And i really hope you will enjoy, This is a TailsxCream fanfiction, but the TxC wont start untill chapter 4, **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

It was quiet, the long winding pathways lay undisturbed, they twisted and tangled along the inner sanctum of Sonics Archenemy The nutorious Dr.Eggman latest and greatest creation, The Death Egg.but as quiet as it was the silence was soon broken, a blue blur sped down the pathway along with another blue blur, sonic looked behind him to see his mirror metal counterpart pursuing him.

"huh, you're fast" said sonic cockily.

he then gave his signature smirk and said "but not fast enough!"

He picked up speed and ran down the pathway, metal sonic still closely behind. Metal sonics turbine spun faster as he jeted past sonic. sonic got in front again and turned around still running backwards

"You're pretty stuborn ya know" said sonic,

Metal ignored sonics comment and headed straight for him. sonic quickly banked left and nearly lost his balance.

"oh no ya dont" he said running so fast, litteraly making a sonic boom. This stunned metal sonic, who crashed into the floor.

"see ya" he said as he sped ahead to the inner sanctum.

Miles tails prower stood in the middle of the room, infront of him was Dr Eggman in a red and silver armoured mech.

"So foxboy do you think you can defeat me?" chorteled robotnik.

The two tailed fox looked up at the doctor and headed in for an attack, he analyzed the mech realizing in was heavily protected by spikes on the cockpit, He attempeted to strike the cockpit but was stopped by one of the mechs arms, he fell to the ground injured.

"Its no use give up!" he cackeled. Tails looked up at him once more.

"ill never give up" he shouted.

He flew up to the cockpit and slashed it with his tails several times.

"Enough" the doctor exclaimed. the mechs hands started to charge with energy Tails watched as it charged its attack.

"any last words tails?" he said coldly.

Tails saw a sonic boom from the corridor behind robotnik Tails smirked

"just one" he said calmly.

"And what would that be" he asked confused.

"Sonic" he exclaimed a smile on his face.

"W-what" he said shocked as he saw sonic standing on one of the mechs arms.

"great to see ya eggman" said sonic in a sarcastic tone. eggman shook the mechs arms furiously trying to knock the hedgehog off of them.

"Gotta try harder" he said smashing the cockpit of the mech.

"Noooooooo!" he screamed as the mech burst into a mixture of explosions and flames.

"We did it sonic" exclaimed the kit jumping for joy.

"no problem" said sonic, in his usual arogant voice. Sonic looked around to see eggman was gone.

"looks like egghead fled again" said sonic.

The ground started to rumble and give way underneath them.

"sonic, the death egg is falling!" exclaimed tails.

"Great now what do we do" asked sonic.

"lets make it back to the tornado and get out of here!" exclaimed tails.

they ran as fast as they could to the massive hangar of the death egg. Sonic started to climb into the plane when he realized something.

"Tails we forgot amy!"

Amy rose sat in the prison cell, her orange skirt was ruffled and her green blouse was slightly torn, she sat there crying wondering when her darling sonic would rescue her.

"Oh sonic why, i hope hes okay" she said wiping her face.

she had been in that cell ever since her captor(AKA Metal sonic), had imprisoned her.She then heard the door swing open and turned around to see her hero standing at the door. her sorrow quickly turned to joy as she leaped up at sonic.  
"Oh sonic i knew you would come" she said embracing him tighter.

sonic gasped for air as he pushed her off of him.

"cmon amy This fortress is going to crash any second!"

He ran with amy in hand dodging debris falling from the floors above.

"shoot we'll never make it at this rate" he said speeding up.

The floor started to give way underneath them.

"Hold on!" he shouted as he picked up amy and carried her bridal style while jumping across the falling debris.

they reached the hangar and climbed in the tornado as it took off into the flouresent blue sky. They watched from a distance as the death egg came down and crashed into the earth resulting in a huge explosion, destroying most of knothole forest and south island

Two years later:  
It had been a two years since The Destruction of the death egg..., Sonic now lived with his siblings manic and sonia on Opal Isle

Sonic looks at the cup of soda and chili dog on his plate.

"Yo bro, something the matter"  
Sonic looked up to see his brother manic looking worried, Sonic smiled "Nah im fine"

Sonic looked around the room,  
"Hey manic, wheres sonia?"

Manic turned to sonic with a sigh his green quills shook as he bobbed his head and said "Guess"

Sonic Understood and chuckled "She just cant stay out of that store can she". "This is the third time this week" replied manic.

Sonic stood up and left to the kitchen to get another glass of his favorite orange soda.

He looked out the window and sighed, remembering the good times he had with his friends, and the freedom fighters. Ever since Eggman Had disapeared, Sonic had left the knothole with tails in search of the missing doctor.

flashback: 2 years ago

Sonic ran through the forest and jumped into the old tree stump the secret entrance to the knothole, He retired to his room, it was a year and 2 months since eggman disapeared, and sonic was overcome with many feelings, a lust for adventure

"Sonic"

Yelled a familiar voice, Sonic looked up to see his Two tailed best friend fly over to his room.

"Hey Tails

"whats up"

Tails looked at sonic, with a wide grin.

"I just finished modifying the tornado"

Tails said in an excited voice. sonic knew how much tails loved to make his inventions. Sonic followed tails to the hanger looking around at some of his previous crafts, they were all red and gold, including a prototype helicopter

"Sonic, I present to you the new and improved Tornado, the Tornado 2!"

Sonic gazed in awe at the new flightcraft, its previous red coating was replaced with cerulean blue, and had dual jet engines attached, which meant it was much faster than before.

"I love the paint job tails, Its just as cool and blue as me" said sonic

Tails laughed at the comment

"The only problem is i cant find an efficent power source for it to run" he sighed.

"Im sure well find something" said sonic

tails smiled

"I miss our adventuring days sonic"  
moaned tails in a sullen voice. sonic looked down

"Yeah i do too li'l bro" said sonic. "It's getting late, im going to turn in for the night" said sonic.

Tails agreed and went to bed himself.

The next morning tails awoke and headed for sonics room,

"S,sonic wake up, wake up!" tails exclaimed tryin to wake him up.

The hedgehog was still groggy,

"T-tails, wh-what time is it?"he asked sleepily as he yawned and turned over again

"Three thirty" he replied.

"THREE THIRTY!!!",exclaimed Sonic.

Tails was still trying to wake sonic.

"Okay, okay im up, im up" said sonic

Tails gave him a stern look

sonic looked confused

"So whats up" he asked

"Follow me and i will show you!" he said dashing off

Tails grabbed sonics hand and leads him to the computer room.

Sonic was so tired he couldnt even keep his eyes open and started to fall asleep

"Sonic!" tails looked upset at him.

"Huh what did i miss somethin" he said grogily

"Check this out",he said pointing to the monitor

Sonic looked closely at the monitor seeing a rotund mustached genious he was a lotttle too familiar of

"Eggman!" exclaimed sonic

"sonic, he was heading away from south island!"

"Well thats a relief" said sonic starting to head back

Tails ears went down looking upset at sonic

"S-sonic, we cant just let him go and take over another island"

Sonic started to think twice

"Your right tails, so where did he go" sonic asked.

Tails checked the holoscan map

"According to my calculations,He headed north, so..." Tails pondered.

"Sooooooo what?" asked sonic.

"He's headed to the Gemstone Isles." said tails

"The gemstone isles, thats where my bro and sis are living" said sonic Sonic recalled his adventures with his siblings searching for their mother in the "Sonic Underground"

"How are we suposed to get their" asked sonic

"We will take the new tornado 2" said tails

"It should have enough power to get us over there.

Sonic thought for a moment

"how will we break it to the other freedom fighters" asked sonic

"Good question" tails thought about it.

He wasnt sure himself, but he would think of something...

It was now eight o' clock in the morning and everyone was up, Antoine was the first, but then again, it was his job To protect the princess...

Sally got up and got out of her bed and walked down towards the front door of the tree

"Ah, Prinzess you zar finaly up," said antoine

"You know you can chill out antoine, robotnik is gone for good" sally responded

"Zorry prinzess,I cannot allow anyone any chanzes to harm you" he responded

Sally sighed

"Ze hedgehog aproaches" he said calmly pointing to sonic

Sonic walked over to sally

"Yo, sal your finaly up" said sonic running up to her

"Erm yes Is there something wrong" asked sally

"Well um" sonic stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"Ah Mizziour Zonic is Zheir Zomething we should know about?" asked antoine sternly.

"Erm I uh ummmmm nope" said sonic nervously.

Sally just stared at him and brought him over to her corridor away from antoine

"Alright sonic tell me, whats going on." she asked him in a serious tone.

"Okay well sal, remember when the death egg crashed 2 months ago" started sonic

"Yes" she replied

"and remeber when we saw no traces of Dr Eggman" he continued

"Get to the point!" said sally impatiently

"Well last night tails and I saw him in his mobile leaving south island. finished sonic

Sally gasped

"But how?" she asked

"we are not sure, but we have to stop him, We can't let him reek havok on another island"

Sally agreed.

"Listen sal can you hold a meeting about noon" asked sonic.

"Okay I will" she said walking off to tell the news to the others.

Tails ran up to rotor, who was fixing a leak in the pipes

"Hey rotor" said tails

"Oh hi tails, something up"

"Well rotor, Uh theirs something I gotta tell you" said tails nervously.

Rotor sighed at him, "Is it about Fiona again" he asked.

Tails stood in shock and blushed.

"N-NO Nothing like that" he said defensively

Take a look at this footage.

Tails played the tape for rotor to see

Rotor imediately jerked, springing an even bigger leak in the pipe system.

"Aww nuts", "i just fixed that rotor looked upset.

"But how can that be? rotor asked

"Im not sure either" he explained.

rotor was shocked and confused

"Rotor please tell the others" said tails as he ran off.

"Sure thing, after i fix this" he said scratching his head.

The floor was already slightly flooded.

Tails ran into sonic

"Hey tails, I got sal to hold a meeting at noon" he said

"Great, I told rotor to tell the others aswell" said tails.

"Alright then see ya at noon" said sonic dashing back to his room to catch a few more hours of sleep, tails returned to modifying his plane.

It was noon and sally had called the meeting, everyone was discussing what was happening.

"Attention, attention please" exclaimed sally

The room sudently quieted down.

"Sonic has called us here to discuss a very important manner" she said letting him take the stage.

"Fellow freedom fighters, as mush as i wish it wasnt true our mortal enemy Dr Eggman is still at large.

Gasps came from around the room.

Tails played the footage to prove Their point.

The room suddenly went quiet, but everyone had looks of fear and horror on their faces...

"But how can that be, the death egg thingie crashed into millions of pieces" said bunnie

"Zit is ztill possible to live from zat madame bunnie "explained antoine

bunnie shot him a nastly look.

Tails started to talk and sighed

"Sonic and I saw him leaving for The gemstone isles, so we have decided that we" tails started but was cut off by sonic

Sonic sighed

"We are leaving south island..." he said sadly

There was commotion all around the room

Sonic remained quiet

"we cant just let eggman take over another Island" Tails tried to convince them

"Sonic, what if we need you", said sally, "What if were in trouble " she started to cry.

Sonic smiled at her

"You know me sal, i'll be back here in a sonic second if you ever need me" he said lifting her spirits.

she smilled back at him

"ok she said", whiping away her tears.

Sonic and tails left the room and headed for the hanger.

Everyone else followed behind them.

Everone was there to see them off

Tails climbed into the pilot seat, and sonic in the passenger seat.

"Okay prepulsion systems are stable" said tails checking his gauge

"Are ya ready tails?" asked sonic.

"Tails made final checks on his power input.

"Yeah with this much power, well be able to get there in no time.

"Alright" said sonic with a thumbs up

"Starting thrusters" said tails

The tornado 2's engines started to roar

"Have a great trip hun" shouted bunny over the roaring engines

"Clear for take off" shouted tails

"Okay lets do it" shouted sonic

3...

2...

1...

"Take OFF!!!!" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs"

The tornado shot out into the sky with tremendous speed, It wasnt long untill it was out of sight past the checkered green hills...

* * *

**So how was it, please R&R, and dont flame me, this is my first time writing a fiction**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	2. Prolouge part II

**Here is the Second part of the prolouge, Enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue part II:**

"Sonic, sonic yo bro snap out of it"Manic called to him

Sonic came back to reality

"Geez ya had me worried bro" said manic

"Sorry manic" sonic apologized

"Must've dozed off" said sonic rubbing the back of his head.

"what were ya doing" asked manic

"Just thinkin about the good old days" replied sonic .  
"ya mean with the freedom fighters" asked manic

"Yup and with tails" sonic sighed

Manic chuckled

Tails had been sonics best friend ever since they met.

Sonic and manic heard someone at the front door

Sonic got off the couch, and manic followed.

They went over and oppened the door to see their sister sonia

"Hey boys im back" said their sister

Manic and sonic helped her in the door

"can you give me some help here" she replied

they looked up to see she was carring 8 bags filled with, you guessed it New clothes...

"Geez Sonia, how much did you spend" ask sonic suprised as he went to help her.

"Oh lets just say not too much" sonia smirked.

when she smirked like that sonic could tell that meant she spent over one hundred dollars or more...

(Oh god just wait untill we see the tax bill) thought manic.

"Sonia set down the bags by the couch as she sat down next to them.

Sonia looked at manic, and then sonic

"Are you two okay" she said staring at them

"You guys okay?" she asked with a puzzled look

"fine" said sonic slightly shaking

sonia shrugged and turned to the bags again

Sonic didnt dare ask what all she bought.

she turned back to the boys.

"Sooooooo" asked sonia

"S-ssoo wh-what" braved mainc.

"don't-cha wanna know what i bought" she asked sweeetly

"Ummmmmmmmmm" said manic stuttering

sonic and manic both gulped remembering the last she asked...

Flashback:

Sonia walked in the door carrying boxes and bags in her arms

"Hey sis, where have ya been" asked manic.

"I found a new store in town" she replied

"So what all did you buy there" asked manic

"Just some new clothes and beauty suplies" sonia said

"Typical" sonic murmered under his breath

Sonia slapped him straight across the face

"Awww geez i was just kidding sis" said sonic rubbing the red handprint on his face

"So do you want to see what I got?" asked sonia

Before sonic could say anything manic interupted

"Sure sis we'd love to see" he said trying to be nice, to avoid the same fate as sonic,  
who was still in pain from the slap.

Sonia smiled at her brother

"Thanks manic"

She started to pull out Assorted colorful dresess from the first bag

"And isnt this one adorable, oh and this one was a steal at only seventy dollars" said sonia

Sonic and Manics ears perked up after hearing that.

"SEVENTY DOLLARS, for a dress!" they screamed

Sonia ignored them and continued.

This went on for about another three hours...

"And thats all of them" said sonia

Sonic fought to stay awake while manic was asleep on the couch

"Sonia oblivious of theis just aighed

"Well im beat" she said as she headed to her room

Manic looked over at his colapsed brother

"S-sonic" he said raspily

"Yeah?" replied sonic

"IF she asks us about this again, WE SAY NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed manic

"Agreed" sonic colapsed next to his brother, on the couch, covered with a mountainous pile of the clothes sonia bought

End flash back:.

"Uhh gee well ya know sis" sonic started to say

"KNOCK KNOCK"there was a knocking at the door

"Id better get that" he said leaving manic with sonia as he ran to the door

"H-hey bro, Wwait for me" he said chasing his brother to th front door.

"Heeey!" Sonia huffed at them and followed

They opened the door to find a little white chao floating at the doorway.

"whoa, sonic its a chao" manic said suprisingly.

"Chao chao chaooooo chao" said th chao holding out a letter to sonic

"Is this for me" he asked the chao

The chao nodded its head

Sonic opened the letter and read it aloud

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Dear sonic,

Hi sonic its me tails, its been a long time since we seen each other, and i thought, well you know, maybe you could come down to my workshop, It would be really great to see you again, afterall, we havent seen each other in three years and it would br great to catch up. plus I want to show you all my new crafts, oh, and if you thought the tornado was fast before, wait untill you see it now. Anyway oh and by the way this is Mystic, Hes my new chao so i thought id use him to send you the letter. anyway my workshop is near Emerald town on The Emerald isle. hope to see you there.

P.S I included free tickets for you to travel, they should work at the Port near you.

Sincerely Your friend Miles Tails Prower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic searched the envelope to find said tickets, including a "little spending money"

"Tails, you think of everything" said sonic smiling

"Wow bro, you got tickets to Emerald isle!" said manic excited

"I heard there was a great botique in Emerald town" said sonia

They both ignored the comment...

"so when does your ship depart" asked sonia

sonic looked at the tickets

"Today at 11:30 am, Why?" he asked

Sonia and manic both stared in shock

"What?" asked sonic puzzled

"Sonic your ship leaves in ten minutes" manic screamed

"What!" exclaimed sonic as he dashed upstairs

"sonic quickly backed as small bag with some things as he ran off to the docks

"Well gotta go" said sonic racing out the door.

Manic and sonia and the chao followed him to see him off..

Sonic dashed to the docks

"Last call For departure to Emerald town" called one of the sailors

"W-wait!" said sonic running to him to hand in the ticket

He and the chao boarded the ship as it started to sail out to the open ocean

"Good luck bro" cried manic as the ship departed

"Have a great time" said sonia.

"Say hi to tails for us" called manic

The ship sailed on untill it vanished into the cool brisk sky

"Chaooooo"

Sonic looked behind him to see mystic staring at the ocean.

Sonic smiled, "Dont worry we'll be at tails place soon.

The next stop was Emerald town, but little did he know, this small visit would turn into the biggest adventure of his life

* * *

**So Sonic is off to go revisit his best friend, but what awaits him when he gets there, Find out In Chapter 1**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	3. Reunion at Emerald Coast

Chapter 1: Reunion at Emerald coast

The endless ocean stretched on for miles.

Sonic sat in his seat awaiting untill they reached emerald isle.

Mystic was asleep in the seat next to him.

Sonic sighed.

He got up and headed to the bridge of the ship.

sonic entered to see The captain at the wheel.

He was a red fox in a naval officers jacket.

"Hey do you know how long it is untill we get there?" asked sonic.

"It will be at least a couple more hours' said the fox.

"oh okay thanks" said sonic leaving the bridge.

"Sure no problem" said the fox before he was out of earshot.

Sonic got back to his seat.

"Almost there" he said looking over at the sleeping chao.

He put his arms behind his head and rested now knowing it would be a couple more hours untill they arived.

Slowly, he fell asleep.

Two hours later

There was a large screech on the speaker, which sent sonic flying out of his chair onto the floor.

"Sorry about that" came a voice over the speakers on the ship.

Sonic got up rubbing his head, suprised to see that the chao was still asleep.

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your captain speaking" said the voice.

sonic looked up at the speaker.

"We will be docking at emerald coast shortly" he finished.

Sonic looked out to see Emerald isle coming into view, He waited untill they finally pulled into the harbor.

The ship bobbed and swayed, as it pulled into the docks.

"Attention passengers we have reached Emerald Coast" said the captain as the boat stopped.

"Thank you for choosing Emerald Express waterway for your seafaring needs" he said putting down the mic.

sonic picked up the sleeping chao and walked off on to the docks.

"So this is Emerald isle" said sonic looking around.

"Better find tails" he started to run.

He ran fast but not too fast to wake the sleeping chao.

Sonic looked at the letter and then realized a small flaw in tails plan.

"He forgot to tell me exactly where in emerald town he lives" said sonic looking around.

He searched high and low, up and down streets and even in alleyways.

Sonic sighed

He headed towards the docks again hoping to ask for help.

Sonic aproached the docks hopefully, but everyone he found never heard of a workshop in Emerald town.

He thanked them all hoping someone would know.

But no one did.

sonic looked around town once more and gave up hope.

He headed to the beach to relax.

The water swayed in and out in a constant motion.

Sonic was peacefully resting, untill something caught his eye, something suspicious.

Sonic looked to see someone on the other side of the coast searching for something.

He left mystic lying on the beach and went closer towards the other person.

"Hm im not picking up any source of energy from the Emerald" The figure said.

"Regardless ill decimate this coast untill I find it" he shouted.

Sonic got closer to see if he could help "this person", untill he realized who it was.

sonic couldnt believe who he saw, A rotund man In a red jacket with a Long briseled mustache, only one person came to mind.

"Dr. Eggman" sonic said.

"Hmm what whose there" The doctor said turning around in his hoverchair.

when he saw who was talking to him he practicaly jumped out of his seat.

His loathed speedy blue advisary was standing there tapping his foot.

"S-s-ssonic, wh-what are y-you d,d,doing here?" the doctor stutered.

"I should be asking you that egghead" said sonic.

"I thought i was finally rid of you when I left your little island.

Sonic rubbed his finger under his nose.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easy" he asked sarcasticaly.

"Ugh Ive had enough out of the way hedgehog!"exclaimed the doctor.

"And let you ruin another island, I dont think so Eggman" shouted sonic as he dashed towards him.

"Very well ill put you out of commision once and for all!" he shouted charging at sonic.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////// BATTLE SCENE////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sonic charged at Eggmans craft and jumped on his head, and sprang off.

"Why you little" eggman charged full speed at sonic, but he dodged and kicked the hover chair knocking eggman upwards.

"Ok now you asked for it" he said charging a red beam.

"Uh oh" said sonic trying to run off.

"Fire!!" He exclaimed shooting a laser at sonic knocking him too the ground,

It nailed sonic in the leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhggggh" screamed sonic as he held his leg.

sonic writhed in pain as the doctor began charging again.

"Its over hedgehog" he said attempting to shoot sonic who still lay on the ground.

The laser cannon glowed bright red.

"Any last words before I vaporize you" He asked in a cold voice.

Sonic didnt say anything.

Just when all hope seemes lost, a fammiliar voice shouted out to him from the sky.

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC" It yelled.

sonic looked up to see a blue and gold bi-plane coming closer and closer to the beach and heading straight for eggman.

"Whaa, stabalizers are failing mayday, mayday look out!, wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said the voice.

The plane came closer and closer.

"Begone sonic you pest!"

Just as he was about to fire, The plane crashed head first into him knocking The scientist out of the hoverchair and into the ocean.

sonic ran to the sight of the crash.

He saw a familar fox rise his head out of the rubble.

The small gold kitsune looked around clulessly.

"Tails" sonic said in glee "Sonic" tails shouted back.

Sonic ran over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Tails ive been lookin for ya all day" said sonic.

"Sorry i was testing out my latest Flight craft." said tails.

"Unfortunately it still has some bugs to work out" he said.

"Ya dont say" sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

Tails smirked at sonic happy to see his friend.

"Not so fast" said a voice.

They turned around to see the doctor climb back onto the beach.

Eggman got back into his chair soaking wet.

"Why you miserable fox" he fumed as he charged at the duo.

Tails looked up to sonic who smirked back at him.

"Ready to settle an old score tails" asked sonic.

"You bet!" said the fox.

sonic jumped at eggman damaging the protective glass.

"Urrgh why you" eggman said angrilly.

He shot random lasers in every direction.

"Whaaa looks like eggmans pretty mad sonic" said tails.

"He sure is said sonic smilling".

Tails turn

Tails slashed the craft with a couple tail swipes.

his atacks completely distroyed the glass protecting him.

"What this cant be!" He said shocked.

Tails and sonic now double-teamed the craft with constant barrages.

"Power level dropping" his computer said.

"He looked outside, to see sonic roll himself into a ball, he knew what was comming.

Sonic charged a spindash and shot himself towards eggman.

"No no no nononononononono!!!!" he said as sonic spun closer every second.

Sonic collided with the craft knocking him out of his craft as he fell onto the soft grained sand.

"UHggggg" egggman got up back into his craft.

"The next time we meet you wont be so lucky..."

He flew off past the beach.

"So i didnt expect we would find Eggman" said sonic.

"Neither did I" said tails.

"well lets get you back to my workshop" said tails.

"sounds like a plan to me" said sonic.

Tails looked around.

"Hey sonic, wheres mystic" he asked.

"Dont worry, He's right over th-" sonic said as he pointed but realized he was gone.

Sonic Blankly stared at where mystic was lying.

He turned around to see mystic was now with tails.

"Chao chao" said the chao as he flew around tails

Tails laughed as the chao circled him.

"Heh heh mystic stop it!" said tails as he caught his breath.

"okay sonic, we can go now" said tails.

"Sonic?" he looked to see something caught his best friends eye.

"Whats this?" asked sonic as he picked it up.

In his hand he heald a glowing green gem.

He brought it over to his friend for him to analyze.

"Hey tails can you make out what this is" asked sonic.

Tails examined it.

" No, ive never seen anything like it" replied tails.

"Lets go to my workshop, we can analyze it further there" he continued.

"How far is it" asked sonic.

"Not very, it's right outside of Emerald town" explained tails.

Sonic stood with a dumbfounded face.

"Sonic?" asked his worried friend.

Sonic started laughing.

Tails just stared.

"You mean to tell me I looked all over emerald town, and your workshop isnt even in town?" asked sonic.

"Yeah its just right outside, in Emerald hills" said tails.

He realized he forgot to give sonic an adress.

"Alright then lets go" said sonic with a grin.

He sped off already meters ahead of tails.

"H-hey sonic, w-wait for me" exclaimed tails chasing the speed deamon.

They sped off towards tails workshop awaiting the answers of the mysterious stone... 


	4. The Chaos Emeralds

**Here is the second Chapter Enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Chaos Emeralds

Sonic and tails walked through town, mystic was trailing behind.

"Chaoooooo" moaned the chao

Tails turned around to see if the chao was okay

"something wrong mystic?" asked tails

The chao held its white stomach with its blue tinted hands

"Looks like hes hungry tails" said sonic

"I think your right" replied tails

Sonics stomach growled at him

"Is Something wrong sonic?"asked the worried fox.

"No Im just kinda hungry too, thats all" replied sonic

Tails stopped walking

"How about we stop for lunch?" asked tails.

Sonic looked up at his friend

"Aww geez, I could'nt burden ya like that tails" said sonic

"It no problem, besides ill buy" said tails cheerfuly.

"Thanks tails" replied sonic.

Tails took them up aa few blocks

"so where are we going tails?" asked sonic

Tails smiled

"You'll see" he said

A few minutes later they arived at a small cafe

"Cafe ?eraude?" asked sonic

Sonic gazed at the small, yet luxurious outdoor cafe

"Yeah its one of my favorite places to come, when im not working" replied tails.

They sat down at a table and waited to order

they both looked at the menus

"So sonic what are you going to order?" asked tails

Sonic smiled

"Take a wild guess' said sonic

Tails smiled knowing what he meant

"You have'nt changed at all sonic" tails chuckled

A waitress came up to them ready to take their order, she was a white cat in a green dress, (as all waitresses were)

She passed out two glasses of water to them

then she saw tails and smiled knowing him since he came very often

"Bonjour monsieur Miles, vous desirez?" she asked

Sonic couldnt undertand what she just said, But tails could...

"Je voudrais une salade et une eau minerale s'il vous plait" replied tails

Sonic looked shocked and suprised to what his best friend had just said

The waitress turned to sonic

"Et pour vous monsieur?" she asked.

sonic didnt know what to say

"Uhhhhhh" sonic started

"il est desire deux hot dogs au chille" tails said for him

"Et comme dessert" she asked

"Non je n'ai pas dessert"Tails replied

She smiled writing down the order and left the table.

Sonic just stared at his friend

"Tails you never told me you spoke french!"

"Oh yeah, its really helpful here at the cafe" said tails

"When did you learn" asked sonic

"Well its been four years" replied tails

"True replied sonic

"So that waitress looked like she knew ya" said sonic

"Yeah I come here often, so everyone here knows me.

That reminded sonic about earlier that day.

"Hey Tails, when I asked all the people around here ,they said they never heard of your workshop" said sonic.

Tails smiled

Thats because my workshop is in a remotely quiet are of the Emerald hills.

"That explains it" said sonic sipping his water

The waitress came back with their orders.

"voila la salade et deux hot dogs au chillle"

"Merci madamoiselle" replied tails

She smiled and left as they started to eat their meals.

So anyway, we'll head for my workshop after this" said tails starting to eat his salad

"Sounds like a plan" said sonic already finishing one of his chilidogs

Tails gave some of his croutons to his hungry chao, who gobbled them down viciously

After they finished their meals the waitress came back to gie them the cheque

Tails payed the price for their meal as they left

"Au revoir monsieur Prower!" she called as they left.

"Au revoir" he called back.

Sonic was still lost, but shrugged it off

"Okay lets head to emerald hills" said tails

"lead the way" replied sonic as he followed his friend.

They walked past the outskirts of town and headed out into the hills

"It should only be another ten minutes" he added.

sonic pulled out the flourescent Green gem, they found earlier

"Then we can find out what that gem really is" tails added.

sonic looked down at the mysterious stone gleaming in his hands

"He ignored the thought and followed tails...

Emerald hills was a peacefull place filled with endless green checkered hills, and palm trees. Tails workshop was at the other side of the hills, there was a shortcut bridge tails made to get to his house easily, they decided to take that route, to save time.

"sonic we will take the bridge to the other side of the waterfall" tails said

Sonic agreed

they started to walk towards it, when all of a sudden the ground started to shake violently "W-WH-WHAT IS H-HAP-HAPPENING" stutered sonic

"ITS AN E-EARTH Q-QU-QUAKE" Replied tails falling over.

"WH-HAT!!" said sonic as the ground started to give way

sonic noticed this and jumped to another platform

They both evaded the falling debris as the earth shook

About three minutes later the earth stopped shaking, and they got back up

"Well that was unexpected" said sonic

They started to walk across the bridge

they crossed unaware that a huge rock fell from the above waterfall and was heading straight for tails

Sonic saw this almost imediately and ran towards him

"Tails look out!" he screamed as he pushed tails forward

The rock fell Crushing the bridge in half, making it impossible to cross the raging rapids.

Unfortunatley sonic and tails were both on oposite sides.

"You okay lil bro" sonic over the bridge.

"yeah" said tails who was still shooken up about the "near death experience"

"Now what do we do" asked tails

Sonic pondered then thought of something

"Hey tails do ya think you could fly over here?" asked sonic

Tails looked pretty unsure, but was determined.

"ummm" was all tails could say

He knew it was the only way to get to his workshop

"I can try" he said backing up to get a running start.

He took a deep breath

"Okay here goes nothing" he said to himself.

He sped towards the end of the broken bridge

"Here I go!" he shouted jumping off the edge and spinning his tails like a helicopter.

He flew to the other side, but alas his tails tired as he plummeted towards the water.

He was caught by a hand holding him while he hung off the side of the bridge.

He pulled his friend up onto land.

"You okay buddy" asked sonic

Tails was heavily panting but caught his breath long enough to talk.

"Yeah im fine" he said

sonic was relieved to hear that.

Tails stood up

"Cmon my workshop isnt far from here" he said cheerfully.

They continued walking for five more minutes untill they finnaly reached it,

"There it is sonic, my Workshop" said tails pointing to a house infront of them.

Sonic followed tails inside as he unlocked the door.

They walked into The workshop and sonic gazed aound the room.

Tails workshop was not to big, but an adequate size, it had a small hanger, and a labratory with a lage flatscreen monitor, aside from that was his bedroom, kitchen, and the living room they were standing in.

Sonic went to sit down on the green couch in the corner of the room

Tails went over to a bookshelf and started looking through his books.

"Sweet place ya got here tails" said sonic

Tails smiled as he continued to search the bookshelf

"so whatcha lookin for?" asked sonic

"Arabian nights,Sonic the hedgehog,chilidog recipies" tails murmered

"Aha found it" exclaimed tails

He pulled out an old hardcovered book and dusted it off

On the cover was a mosaic of the ancient god of destruction Chaos

"whats with the book tails?" asked sonic

"Chaos Legends" replied tails

He opened the book and scanned through the pages.

"Here it is sonic" said tails

He started to read the ancient text...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The servers are the seven chaos Chaos is power Inriched by the heart The controller is the one That unifies The Chaos The Seven emeralds The Divine power Unmatched throughout the universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic pulled the green stone out from behind him

"So this stone is" started sonic

"thats right sonic, a chaos emerald" finished tails.

Mystic was playing with a pillow that was starting to shred, and feathers were all over the floor

tails frowned and ignored him.

"Sonic what about the divine power" asked tails

"What about it" asked sonic.

"what if eggman gets that power" said tails

"Hmm you've gotta point" replied sonic

"Maybe thats why eggman was looking for the emerald in the first place" replied tails

"then hes probably searching for the next one as we speak" said sonic

"Ill scan the energy of the emerald" said tails.

tails scanned the energy on radar, 6 other dots apeared.

"Ok so it looks like the closest emerald is in topaz town" replied tails

" alright then lets go" said sonic as he sped out the door

" S-sonic w-wait up" tails exclaimed as he gave chase.

* * *

**So now begins the search for the sacred Chaos Emeralds, will they get them all before Dr.Eggman does? find out in Chapter 3**


	5. The Topaz Town Tragedy

**This is it, The rising point in the story, here starts TxC, anyway Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: The Topaz Town Tragedy**

Tails left mystic behind in the workshop and pursued sonic

Tails made sure to lock the door before leaving.

"So which way to Topaz Town" askesd sonic.

"We need to travel through Emerald Hills, otherwise its just west of here" replied tails.

They headed West for four miles, Sonic was telling him about his life at home and the "clothes shopping incident".

Tails laughed

"So how much money was that sonic" tails asked.

Sonic froze in his tracks,he wondered that himself, but he knew one thing for sure

Manic was not going to be happy paying that bill...

"Dont worry sonic, Topaz town isnt far from here now" said tails

"Okay then lets go" he took off

Tails stood coughing in the dust cloud he stirred up

"S-sonic w-wait, oh forget it" he sighed as he walked after him

Sonic had stopped realising tails hadnt followed him.

About ten minutes later tails caught up.

"What took ya" asked sonic

Tails glared at him

Sonic just chuckled and looked around at the scenery

"So tails where exactly are we" he asked

"This is the Topaz province" replied tails

Topaz province is like the opposite of emerald, At emerald hills it always feels like spring with lush trees and blue skies, Here in the topaz province It always seems like autumn, The ground is gold and brown the leaves have fallen off the trees and The sky is an orange sunset, Which made it a very beautiful scene.

"Its so pretty" said tails

"Tails?" asked sonic

Tails was oblivious to sonic calling him

"Yo tails snap out of it!" he exclaimed

Tails was broke out of his trance.

"Huh? did you say something sonic" he asked

"Erm nothing" replied sonic

"Okay we should head into town" said tails pointing to the town which could be seen from the hill they were on.

"Okay race ya"replied sonic

"Wait sonic dont" started the fox

He was already too late

He ran off leaving tails in the dust again.

"His arrogance is getting on my nerves" murmmered tails

He shook in off and gave chase

He went after the hedgehog, who was probably already there.

Tails arrived at the gates to see sonic with a worried look

"Alright Sonic next time i'll" he started but saw sonics face

"Sonic you ok?" he asked

Sonic pointed behind him

He turned around to see the entire town had been demolished,

"What happened?!" asked tails

"Im not sure, but I bet it was Eggman" said sonic

"Im pretty sure it was too" said tails examining the debris.

"we should look to see if anyone is still here" said sonic

"Agreed" replied tails.

They searched the town, most doors were locked, but that really didnt matter, featuring that there were large holes in the walls caused by Lasershots

"Definately Eggman" sonic said to himself

"He met up with tails after his search

"Find anyone" asked sonic

"Not yet" replied tails.

Sonic looked around and spotted a cottage in the distance

"The only place we havent checked, is the house on that hill" said sonic

"We'd better search together" said tails

"Okay" replied sonic

They went to the house and the door opened

It hadnt been locked

They started to search the house

Sonic looked went into the kitchen to find a complete mess and a broken door

"Whoever lived here, mustve been dragged away" said tails

"shoot were too late, Eggman must have the entire town captive." said sonic

Just as they were about to walk out tails ears perked up

"something the matter tails?" asked sonic

"I could have sworn i heard something comming from upstairs" he replied

"lets check it out" said sonic.

They headed up the stairs

The sounds grew louder, It sounded like crying?

"The turned the know to open the door and went inside.

The room had not even been touched, let alone destroyed by eggman.

Tails eyed around the room, and saw a lump under the bed sheets

Carefully and quietly, they pulled the covers off

Under them was a young Tan colored girl rabbit huddled over a sky blue chao, crying her eyes out

Her red dress had been stained with her tears

She looked up and quickly pulled the covers over her again starting to cry

Tails and sonic both looked worried

They pulled the covers off her once more.

She looked up tears welled up in her eyes

"Please dont take me, I dont want to die!" she staerted crying again

They were both really concerned now

"Hey dont worry were not here to harm ya" said sonic in a gentle voice

She continued sniffiling

"Its okay, please calm down" said tails comforting her

She nodded still crying.

"Now, can ya tell us what happened here, where is everyone?" asked sonic

The girl stood up from her bed

"They, they were taken away" she said starting to sob again.

Tails went up to her

"Do you know who took them?" He asked

"He didnt say his name, but a bunch of his robots came and took everyone away

"how did you escape?" asked tails

"Well it happened like this" she started.

Flashback:

"Cream honney can you get me some carrots from the backyard" her mother asked

"Sure be right back" she ran out with her chao following her outside

She loved helping her mother with her chores

She started to pick carrots, untill they came...

A whole squadron of Eggmans mechs parraded the roads of the town as they raided the houses nearby

Cream stood there watching people being dragged away

She ran in to tell her mother

but it was too late...

Her mother was fighting off two robots that tried to drag her off.

"Cream hide now!" she screamed as she was dragged out the door

"Mom! she started to chase, but a robot got in her way

"Stay away you" she screamed sending her chao at the mech knocking it over.

She took this chance to run upstairs and hide in her room

Ever since she had been crying.

End Flashback:

"Ever since then ive been in here" she wimpered

"Leave it to Eggman to ruin peoples lives" muttered sonic under his breath.

He stared out the window, only to see Eggman in his mobile hovering about the town

Sonic gritted his teeth

"Tails stay here, I See someone im a little too fammiliar with outside

"But sonic what about you" asked tails

"Dont worry about me, make sure shes safe" he said pointing to cream

Sonic dashed out the door

Leaving tails and cream all alone.

Tails turned to cream who started to whimper again

"Please dont cry" he pleaded to the sobbing rabbit

She looked at him with her blury tear filled eyes

"You dont know what its like" she said

Tails sighed

"I do" he said

she turned to him

"I know what your feeling" he said

"What do you mean" she asked

Tails tried to hold back his tears

"How it feels to lose the ones you care about"he said starting to cry

Creams eyes widened as she listened to tails

"You see, I was abandoned by my family" said tails on the verge of crying.

Cream gasped and felt sorry for him

"What happened she asked?" worried about the foxes past.

Flashback:

It was a cold winter that year

Tals currled up in the warmest place he could find, a cardboard box

He started to cry again, He had been abandoned by his own family at the age of six

He was always riidiculed and taunted for being a freak, and for his genetic mutation

His twin tails

That was his major problem in life, the source of his taunts and even being abandoned by his own family.

He curled up saying to himself

"I wish it was all over"...

End flashback:

Cream stared at him, and couldnt belive the torment he suffered

"I I'm so sorry" she said

Tails was able to force a smile

"Don't be" he said

"You already have alot on your mind" he added smiling back at her

She nodded changing the subject

"My names cream" she said extending her hand

"My Name Is Miles tails Prower" he replied

"But everyone calls me Tails" He grabbed her hand

Right as he did something came over him, A feeling that he never experienced before.

His cheeks turned slightly red and he felt warm

Tails also noticed creams had too.

Tails POV:

What is this odd feeling, that im feeling My cheeks feel really warm, And my heart started to pound faster, could this be, no it couldnt, ...Could it?

Tails stared at cream and she stared back at him

Creams POV:

Why do my cheeks feel so warm, Its not a hot day, In fact its cloudy, And my cheeks turned red... maybe im just kind of sick, I havent eaten in awhile...

They both let go of each others hands.

"So um, I should go help sonic" sugested tails

"Okay I"ll come with" said cream

"Are you sure its not too dangerous" He asked concerned

"Ill be fine, besides cheese can help us" she said pointing to her chao

"Okay cmon" said tails starting to head downstairs

"Are you comming" he asked cream

She smilled

"Its okay ill fly there" she said

"Tails dropped everything

"Did you say fly?!" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I fly with my ears" she said lifting off the ground hovering in midair

"Why" she asked

"Tails had a very big grin

"He wound up his tails and took to the air as well.

Cream was now astonished.

"You can fly too tails?!" she nearly screamed"

"Guess we have a little more in common then We thought" he said flying next to her.

He blushed once more after his comment.

Tails Pov:

Theres that strange feeling again, Wait "why did I just say that"  
Ok ok, just calm down, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!  
Why do I feel this way even when im around her, Unless...

He and cream both flew to the middle of town, where a certain hedeghog and scientist were waiting.

"Well it seems everything is in order" said the doctor

"Ive captured all those citizens and soon enough Ill start roboticizing them, and bring about my own army, Muwahahahah" The doctor laughed maniacly

"So thats your plan is it egghead" said sonic

The doctor turned around in his chair

"You again?" he said to sonic

"Don't you ever give up?" said sonic

"You wont stop me this time sonic, I have every last citizen locked away in my factory" he said pointing over the hills.

"You forgot one" said a voice

The young rabbit came flying in at him with intense speed

She kicked Eggman in the face, after rebounding back to the ground.

"Nice shot cream" shouted tails who was still flying.

"You dont mind If i help, Do you Mr. sonic" asked cream

Sonic smirked

"You know what they say, the more the merrier" said sonic

The doctor regained his composure

"Why you little rabit, I'll smash you to pieces

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////Battle Scene: Egg Breaker//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

His hover chair transformed into a large mech it then materialized a large hammer on its left arm'

"Looks like you got yourself a new toy" said sonic

"Prepare to be Hedgehog bits sonic" he shouted jumping into the air

He came down at intense speed.

"Lights Out!" he shouted impacting the ground with a large shockwave.

Everyone was knocked off their feet

"Thats some powerfull shockwave' said sonic getting up on his feet

Tails helped cream up

"This thing isnt invincible, there has to be a weakspot" said tails

Sonic went in and attacked the legs, but no prevail

"HAHAHAHAHA, Do you really think that will work?!" said the doctor pulling back the hammer.

"Sonic look out" screamed tails

Sonic dashed out of the way just in time

"That things got some pretty strong armour" said sonic

Cream studdied the mech for a weak spot

"She realized eggman was in the mechs head

"Mr.sonic, Tails aim at the head!" she shouted

Tails was suprised at her analytical skill, but decided it wasnt the best time to think of it.

Sonic aimed at the head with several homing attacks to the head, damaging the mech that it almost lost its balance

Cream decided it was the perfect time to attack.

"Cheese get him" she shouted sending her chao at eggmans mech knocking it onto the floor on its back

It helplessly squirmed trying to get up.

"Curses I wont forget this" His chair departed from the mech and flew off into the hills.

"Sonic lets follow him" Tails sugested

"Okay, We need to rescue everyone in that accursed factory of his" said cream

"Are you sure It wont be heavily guarded" asked sonic.

"It probably will be" saiid tails

"We'll need a plan" said cream

"And I have just the plan that will work" said tails with a grin

They huddled in to listen to the foxes idea.

"Okay so you got it sonic" asked tails

"Leave it to me" said sonic running off to the factory

Tails and cream followed

The Egg factory Awaits, as well as the Second Chaos emerald.

* * *

**So It seems this girls mother has been kidnapped, Can they find her and the Chaos emerald in the Doctors Evil factory, and what of tails strange feelings towards her, will they grow as well, find out in Chapter 4**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	6. The Awful Egg Factory

**This chapter contains some TxC, anyways enjoy the infiltration of the factory.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Awful Egg Factory**

Sonic had run off towards the factory heeding tails words to cause a distraction

Three robots were guarding the entrance.

Sonic smirked

"This'll be way to easy" he said to himself.

He lurked in the bushes waiting for his cue.

Tails and cream were walking along in the clearing.

Tails unaware himself was slowly inching towards cream every step.

untill he was walking right along side her.

"Just wait for it..." said tails continuing to walk

"They came closer to the factory and hid behind a bush on the opposite side of sonic

"Tails made a gesture towards sonic with his hand

That was the cue.

Sonic sprang from his hiding place and landed between all three robots

"Intruder Alert" one of the robots attacked

"He jumped up onto a nearby tree

"Hey can't catch me" he said slapping his backside at them

"the robots continuously fired at him.

"Gotta try harder" he said jumping behind one mech

The other two shot at it destroying it

"One down two to go" said sonic

He jumped in between the other two mechs

"and I thought you would be more of a challenge" said sonic

The both fired

Sonic sprang up as the two fired at one another destroying themselves.

He fell back down in a backflip

"Too easy!" he said holding a thumbs up.

Tails and cream crawled out of their hiding place and went towards the door.

The door opened to release three more robots to combat sonic

They slid through the door before it closed again.

Sonic smiled knowing they made it in.

"Alright whose next?" he said surrounded by mechs.

Tails and Cream made it into the facility

"So where do we start" asked tails

Cream looked around the room to see large door, On it Read "Captivity cells"

"How about there" she said pointing to the door.

"Ok lets check it out" replied tails.

They examined the door, for an entrance.

"Its tightly locked" said tails

"what do we do?" asked cream.

"Hmm, there maybe a backup router" said tails

He hacked into one of the system computers

"A what?" said cream puzzled

"It means another way to acess the doors security mainframe.

"Oh" said cream

"Tails checked the Data feed

"Hmm got it, It says here theres a backup by pressing two switches at the same time" said tails

"Only problem is, there on the oposite ends of the factory" he finished

"So well have to split up" said cream.

"yeah" replied tails.

They started to part ways.

"Be careful tails" she called to him

He blushed, but thankfuly was turned away, or so he thought

"Same to you" he said back

Tails POv

There it is again, I cant possibly feel this way around her I mean we only met about an hour ago, I do hope Shes okay, though, I did'nt really want to split up, because im worried for her, Be careful cream...

Creams POV

Was he blushing, why would he be doing that, the only times that happens is when your embarassed or in lo... really, Well I do feel that way around him too, i wish we didnt split up, but we had to.

"Id better find that switch, so i can help cream" said tails

He blushed at his own comment, "Er, She's resourceful, she will find it, " he said to himself

He came to a room with Conveyer belts, there were scraps of metal being carried from one room to the next.

"Whats he planning" tails thought to himself

He walked around the conveyers and headed through the next door, the room he entered was plain and bland with nothing but a monitor and metal walls.

"Great a dead end, now what tails" he said to himself

"He looked up at the ceiling and saw the switch,

"So thats where you are" he said

He flew up and hit the switch.

"The door he came through locked shut

"Its a Trap!" he screamed banging on the locked door

"Hwahahahaha" came an evil laughter from the monitor

"Eggman let me go" Tails shouted

"Not a chance fox boy, I knew you would try to find those switches" he chorteled

"And now to capture that little girlfriend of yours" he laughed

Once again tails blushed

"S-shes n-not my g-girlfriend" tails stuttered

He regained his composure

"If you touch a single hair on her, I swear Ill" he started

"Youll what" asked the doctor

Tails was silent

"Just as I thought" he said as the monitor turned off.

He sat in a corner huddled oved his tails

Only these words echoed through his head

"Cream please be careful"...

Cream walked around the factory

"I think we are lost cheese" she said to her chao

He floated around her and looked around

"Chaoo chao" it said pointing to a corridor on her right

"Good going cheese" she said patting the chao's head.

She dashed down the winding corridor

and came to a circular wide open room

she entered cautiously as she aproached the middle she saw the switch.

"Its the switch" she said running up to press it.

She pressed the switch and the door locked behind her.

She gasped realising she fell for a trap.

five robots dropped down surrounding her

Dr eggman appeared on screen

"so you fell for the trap too?" he cackled

"What do you mean too?" she asked

She gasped

"What've you done with tails!" she shouted at the screen

"Calm down, hes perfectly fine, rotting away in a locked room of course hahahahahah" he laughed

"Y-you MONSTER!!!!" she shouted

"Now now, lets escort you to your cell where you can reunite with your Wretched mother" he said

At this point cream snapped

She dashed out of the robots grasp and flew upwards

She came flying down and kicked one down knocking it into the other disabling them both

"Stop her dont let her get away!" He commanded

They fired up at her, but kept missing

"Time for an escape route" she said

She spotted an air duct high above them

She headed straight up into it.

"Find her, I want her in that cell where she belongs" the doctor cackled

"Affirmitive" said the robots, as they went to search for her.

Tails sat in the room still in the corner

"Please cream, please be safe" was all he could think of

He looked up at the ceiling,

He spotted an air duct high above him

"I could escape through the air duct" he thought

He flew up to it unlatched the oppening and flew up.

Dr. Eggman was watching him make his escape.

"WHAT!! my plan was flawless." he said angrilly

"Whose idea was it to put air conditioning in that room" he glared at his robots.

"Sir you requested air conditioning in every room" replied a robot

He frowned and pressed a button on his console turning the robot into scrap metal.

"No matter find him" he shouted at his remaning robots.

They all departed in search of the fox and the rabbit.

Cream was crawling around in the nearly pitch black and cold air duct.

Creams POV

Its so dark and scary up here, and freezing, I have to find tails, I hope hes okay All I want in the world right now is for him to be safe...

Tails crawled through the air duct, still thinking about cream.

Tails POV

I sure hope cream did'nt get caught too, i have to find her, she could be in trouble, Wheres sonic when we need him.

They both continued to crawl through the air ducts, untill they bumped into something

Tails felt infront of him, he could fell warm fur, and a silk dress,

Cream Felt warm fur, and two tails swishing past her

"Tails?" She asked

"Cream, is that you?" he asked

She was filled with joy to see him okay

She embraced him in a hug

Tails blush was so bright it could be seen in the darkness...

"I thought you were in trouble tails" she said starting to weep

"Its okay im fine" he said calming her

Tails changed the subject

"So did you get the switch" he asked

"Yes, and you" she asked

"Yeah I did" he replied"

"So that means the door should be open" said cream

"Yeah but we'll have to be carefull, were wanted fugitives here" tails chuckled

Cream giggled

"I know" she said

Meanwhile...

"Oh cmon is that all ya got, I havent even started to use my full power" said the hedgehog cockily

The robots fled back into the factory, Sonic gave chase.

"Figures, when will Egghead ever build any decent robots" sonic sighed

He ran past the many de-activated bodies on the ground out side the door.

Cream was following tails through the darkness, they held hands to keep from getting lost.

Both of them were blushing

"Cream stopped when she saw something.

"Tails there's an exit over here.

"Okay lead the way" he said as he followed cream.

Sonic stood right underneath an air duct

"Huh, I wonder where Tails and cream are, I hope their okay.

Right as he finished, the duct oppened, and two boddies fell on top of sonic

"You okay cream" asked tails

"yeah thank goodness something cusioned our fall" she replied

Muffled noises

"Cream do you hear that?" asked tails

"Yeah but what is it" she wondered

Muffled noises

"Its comming from under us" said cream

Tails looked down

"Uh cream what do you think we landed on?" asked tails

She then looked down at the hedgehogs blue body

They both got up

and so did sonic

"Geez care to give me warning before you drop in like that?" said sonic

"Sorry" they both said in unison

"What were you two doing in the air duct" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Tails and cream looked at each other

"Its a long story sonic" he said

Sonic shrugged it off

"So, did you open the door" asked sonic

"Take a look yourself sonic. said tails pointing to the open security door.

"okay lets go free those prisinors" Said cream

They headed into the room, It was lined with cells on the right and left walls

"Please help us, save us , set us free" people were screaming for help across the room.

They oppened each cell one by one, people ran out and returned to their homes.

Sonic spied an older looking female rabbit

"Cream is that your mom" Asked sonic pointing at her

Cream already ran over to her in a heartbeat

"Mom!!" she cried embracing her mother in a hug.

"Oh my darling cream, I thought i lost you" she cried embracing her daughter.

She looked over at Sonic and tails

"And thank you for setting us free" she said

"Oh don't thank us mam it was you daughter who set you free.

Cream went over and grabbed tails hand

"Don't speak like that tails, If it wasnt for you we never would have come this far" she explained

Her mother noticed her daughter holding tails hand and smiled.

"So I think we should get you out of here miss.." tails started

"Vanilla, Vanilla Rabbit" she said

"Mom, I sugest you wait here, We have some unfinished buisness to attend to" she said looking to sonic.

"sonic nodded

Vanilla stood up

"Now hold on young lady, I am your mother, so wherever you go I will go" she stated sharply

Cream just stared at her mother.

"Alright then cmon, we have to stop eggman and take out this factory!" exclaimed tails

"So where is he now" asked cream

Tails whipped out the radar to track the chaos energy

"It's north of here sonic" said tails

sonic looked north to see a door upstairs

"Alright lets go" he said dashing off

The trio sped off towards eggman, followed by vanilla

They bursted through the door, they found themselves in a large room witha huge data terminal

"Tails where are we?" asked sonic

"It looks like the mother computer of the base

"Good then lets blow this thing sky high" said sonic.

"It's about time you finaly got here" said a familiar voice.

"Dr.Eggman" cream shouted

"So thought you could just destroy my base did you?"asked eggman

Tails looked at the teminal relizing what powered it

"Sonic look its the Chaos emerald!"

Sonic saw it but couldnt get, to it because a certain "genius" was in the way

"so wait then that means" tails started

"Yes foxboy, everything in this factory is run by that emerald" he said

"Now just imagine the power with all seven Emeralds" he chorteled.

"Alright Eggman, we are Taking that emerald and shutting this place down." comanded sonic

"Hmph you wont get the emerald without a fight" he said as he got readied his mech

"Now youre talking, okay Eggman Bring it on!" shouted sonic, as he and the other two charged towards eggman

//////////////////////Battle: Egg Hornet///////////////////////////////

Dr.Eggmans chair was equipped with large drills and missle lauchers

"Prepare to Die!" shouted the doctor as he floated in his mech.

"Tails, cream, attack it from the air." shouted sonic

"Ready Cream" asked tails

Lets do it!" replied cream

They attacked eggman with arial attacks

The punched and kicked the cockpit hopefully breaking the glass

"Hwahahaha, Dont you think I learned from our last fight fox?" He cackled

"This glass is stronger than that of your capabilities to break.

"Shoot how do we stop this thing" asked sonic

Egg Hornets Drills charged up

"Watch out Mr. Sonic" cried cream

"All systems full power" he said as the drills dug into the floor.

Sonic jumped up from behing the glass

"W-what" said the dumbfounded doctor.

"Lookin for me?" Sonic asked

"Urrghh Get off, get off get off!!!!!" he shook the hornet around violently

"Sonic was able to get a few homming attacks in bfore being thrown off

Tails and cream continuously attacked, the armour weakening

"Insolent pests" he shouted revealing the missle launchers

"Cream take cover!" shouted tails as he did the same.

"Take this" He shouted sending a barage of missles at tails and cream

They evaded them with some dificulty

"Cream!" called tails

"what is it Tails?" she asked

"What if we combine our moves together" he said

"Okaay lets do it!" she replied

Tails picked up cream and carried he up in the air, He charged his own spindash, tucking cream inside of him, he shot at eggman, weakening the engines, then he opened up allowing cream to attack, the combo completly blew out the engines as the doctor crashed to the ground.

"We did it" shouted cream

"Looks like it" said Tails

"Tails i'll retrieve the emerald" said sonic

"Okay" replied tails.

Vannila was impressed by her daughters fighting technique

While everyone was celebrating, a certain Egg shapped man wasnt fnished yet

"Missle guidance set" he said

The missle locked onto cream

"Fairwell rabbit" He cackled as the missle shot

It headed straight for cream.

Tails was the first to notice, but it was to late

As a last resort, he did something he never thought he would do.

He stood between the path of the missle and cream

3...

2...

1.

The missle impacted

Tails body flew against the wall and rebounded back to the floor.

"TAILS!!" Sonic screamed forgeting the emerald and ran to his fallen friend

Cream ran up as well as vanilla

Vanilla stared in shock, for the sacrifice he made

Cream was heartbroken "Could it be the one she started to like actualy be dead?!

Vanilla listened to his chest,

There was a pulse

"Cream Hes not dead, but Unconsious and severely injured" said vanilla

Cream was relieved to hear this

Sonic quickly took the emerald as the whole factory powered down

"Lets take him to our house" Said vanilla

"There he can get a good rest"

Cream nodded

They carried Tails unconsious body back to Topaz Town.

* * *

**Can Tails really be... And what of Cream how will she take this, find out in Chapter 5**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	7. The Begining of More Than a Friendship

**Warning: This Chapter Contains Major TxC, but nothing Rated over T Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Begining of More Than a Friendship**

Tails Body lay undisturbed resting on the bed in creams room,

He had been unconscience for hours

And they were all worried.

"Tails..." sonic paused

Vanilla went downstairs to make some tea for them

Sonic and cream never left his side.

"Tails..." cream started

"Please, dont die, Your the only true friend ive ever had!" She said bursting into tears

She couldnt fight back the endless river of tears flowing down her cheeks.

She was huddled over his body, her tears fell staining the foxes fur.

Sonic was sitting there mentaly slapping himself

"How Could I not be there to help him" said sonic.

"I couldnt save him!, I couldnt get there in time!" yelled sonic

He himself broke into tears.

Then the silence was broken

"Ughhhh" came a moan from the bed

"They looked to see tails, starting to wake up.

He lay there, his eyes started to open, as he looked around.

He saw cream and Sonic huddled around him.

"Wh-hat happened" he asked weakily

Sonic gave him a brotherly hug

"Oh tails we thought we lost ya" said sonic wiping his tears

Cream continue crying, but they were tears of joy.

"Tails your alive!" she cried wrapping her arms around him.

He slightly blushed

Sonic stood up off the bed

"Ill Get Vanilla to bring up some more of that tea" said sonic dashing downstairs.

Cream sat on the bed next to Tails

"Are you okay?" she asked worried

Tails sat up, "yeah im fine"

She smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving me tails" she said

"Tails slightly blushed.

"Um well no problem" he stuttered

cream giggled

They sat there for minutes just staring at each other not saying a word, or exchanging glances.

At this point they moved slightly closer to each other

And something compelled cream to do something she wouldnt regret for the rest of her life

She kissed Tails on the cheek...

Tails stood there absolutely shocked at what she just did,

Cream was also suprised herself at what just happened

Their faces were no longer pink, they were red!

"Cream, I-I" he started to say

They gazed into each others eyes.

They came closer to each other

They started to breath faster and heavier

Right as their eyes met, Sonic came back upstairs

They pushed away from each other, as If nothing had ever happened

Cream left the room still trying to hide her blush

Sonic was concerned and went after her

"Here sweetie drink this" said vanilla handing him a cup of hot tea

She smiled at him

"So I can see my daughter has taken quite a liking to you" she said quietly

Tails nearly burned himself from spilling the hot tea

"W-What I dont know what you're tal-" tails started, but was hushed by vanilla

"You maybe able to fool your friend, but not me" she said smiling.

Tails Just sat there siping the tea

"That should help dear, Now you just rest, anything you need we will get you," she said leaving the room.

Tails POV:

What just happened there, she actually kissed me, but that means I really am in love with her, just as vanilla said, he looked down at his gloves,  
I wonder where cream is, I should go find her... After I rest

Cream ran downstairs and locked herself in the bathroom

She looked in the mirror to see her entire face was Red now

"So I really do" she sighed

There was a knocking at the door

"Erm occupied" cream said

"Are you okay cream" asked sonic

"Uh yeah im fine" she lied

"Ok" said sonic, "just checking on ya" he sped off

Cream sighed and fell to the floor

Creams POV:

I can't belive I kissed him like that, what compelled me to do that she wondered, I should go find tails, and set things right! she said as she unlocked the door and went back upstairs.

Three hours later

Tails woke up feeling better than ever

Tails sat up and got out of bed, Ironicaly after the kiss he made a miraculous recovery.  
He went to the door and turned the knob, Cream was standing on the otheer side

"Oh uh hey cream" tails stuttered

"H-hi" she said calmly slightly stuttering.

They stared into each others eyes again.

"Should we tell them?" asked tails

"It can wait" she said smilling at him

Meanwhile downstairs sonic was helping Vanilla bake cookies,  
for tails when he got up, unaware he already was.

About Twelve minutes later.

"Sonic would you be a dear and take these cookies to tails and cream? she asked

"sure no problem" said sonic taking the platter

"I"ll be back in a sonic second" he said speeding off upstairs

Tails and cream sat together on the bed having a friendly chat.

The door swung open

"Hey Tails, cream I brought you some cooki-" he started but was stopped at what he saw.

They were both holding hands sitting on the bed,

They imediately pulled their hands away

Sonics POV:

Did I just see Tails and cream holding hands?, Well they are too young to think or know anyway, so its probably just a game they were playing, yeah thats probably it,

Sonic recalled the events not too long ago

Cream hugging tails

Their constant conversations

And how tails took that hit instead of...

Then it hit him

Tails liked Cream... more than a friend

He handed them the Platter of freshly baked cookies

"Uh cream could I speak to Tails privately?" asked sonic

cream nodded as she left the room.

"Whats the matter sonic" asked tails

sonic made a playful grin

"So I hear you and cream are more than friends huh?" said sonic

"W-what n-nno we I mean I uhhh" tails shook nervously

"Mhhm" said sonic

"Okay you got me" said tails finnaly giving in.

Sonic smirked evily

Tails looked up at him

"So tails you've got yourself a girlfriend" said sonic

Tails blushed

"No i dont" he quickly denied

"Oh whatever, you should tell cream goodbye.

Tails looked shocked, "what do you mean?" he asked

"Don't forget we are on a journey tails, we have gotta stop eggman and get the other emeralds" replied sonic

Tails was crushed...

The one he "loved" he now had to be seperated from, they headed out the door thanking Vanilla for everything as they headed out of topaz town.

Sonic looked over to see tails looking very down.

He wished he could cheer him up.

It was the same story for Cream...

She spent the rest of her time crying in her room.

Untill her mother came in, to comfort her

"whats wrong cream" she asked looking worried

She told her about having to have to leave tails and sonic

Vanilla pondered and then had an Idea.

Her chao buzzed around her

"You know what age I was when I started my adventures?" asked vanilla

"No" she whimpered

"Around your age" she replied

Cream looked up at her confused

She smiled

"What im saying is you should go with them" she explained

Cream was suprrised at her mothers response

"Are you sure, what if you need my help" she asked

"Don't worry dear, I can take care of myself.

Cream smiled

"The important thing is that you do what you want" she said

"Thanks mom" she embraced her one last time

She started to head out the door with a small handbag and her chao cheese

"Oh and cream" her mother called.

"Yes?" she turned around

"Good luck with tails" she said

Cream blushed as she ran out the door,

Vanilla closed it behind her.

She ran down the path as fast as her legs could carry her.

She spotted them walking towards the town Gates.

"Guys wait up" she shouted getting their attention

Tails sparked up again

"Uh hey cream, did you forget something" asked tails

she shook her head, "No I'm comming with you!" she nearly shouted.

"Tails frown suddenly turned into a smile "Really" he asked

"Yup" she said

"And I brought cheese" she added

"Oh good im starving" said sonic

Cream and tails both looked at each other and started laughing

Sonic did'nt understand why they were laughing

"No sonic, Her chao's name is cheese" he said trying to keep from laughing.

Sonic frowned at them as they continued on towards their next destination

Unknown to them they were being watched by a bat in a tree,

"Agent Rouge, have you tracked the status of the chaos emeralds?" asked a voice.

"Yes it seems they have two of them" she answered

"Follow them ans report their staus" said the voice

"Over and out" she replied.

"Well well well, looks like im not the only one searching for the emeralds" she said

"An agents work is never done" she smirked and flew off.

* * *

**So Cream Is Now traveling with Tails and Sonic, and what of this mysterious agent, will she get her hands on them, find out in Chapter 6**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	8. A Day at The Workshop

Well here it is Chapter 6, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day In The Workshop**

The trio Traveled through the Topaz province

Tails and cream were chatting , while sonic just walked

"So where to Tails" asked sonic

Tails thought for a moment

"Lets stop by my workshop for the night" said tails

"Besides I need to get mystic" he finished

Cream pondered

"Whos mystic?" she asked

Tails looked over at cheese, then back at cream

He smirked

"Uh no one special" he lied

Sonic could tell what he was up to.

"right" said cream suspiciously

Tails could tell she suspected something

"S-so anyway my workshop is in emerald hills cream" he explained changing the subject

"Emerald hills?" she asked

"Isnt that pretty far from here" she finished

"Actually its only a couple of miles to go" said

They continued their walk untill...

"Hey tails" called sonic

Tails looked at sonic

Sonic looked at tails and grinned

Tails knew what he meant.

"Oh no, sonic, I am not going to race" he stated

"You always leave me behind" he continued

However he had an Idea

He turned to cream

"Hey Cream, do you want to race?" he asked

Cream smilled back

"Okay you're on" she shouted

"Hey no fair I asked first" sonic sulked.

They organized the race, It was a two mile sprint to tails workshop

"Ill be waitin at the finish line" said sonic

He ran off to the Workshop awaiting the winner

They both took their starting places

Ready,

Set

go!

They both yelled racing down the golden fields

Tails took first place as cream was close behind

"Get back here you" she laughed playfully chasing him

"Never!" he shouted back to her laughing as well

Cream ran faster speeding past tails taking the lead

"So thats how you wanna play is it" said tails down gliding by the tips of his toes, Spinning his tails for an extra boost.

He was at equal pace with cream running side by side

"They dont call me miles prower for nothing" said tails

"Oh really" said cream in a sarcastic tone.

They kept this pace going fo a while untill...

Tails lost his balance, tumbling into cream

"Cream look out!" he called falling into her

They rolled down the hill into a patch of flowers

They both got up

"ow my head" said cream rubbing her head

tails helped her back up

"Im so sorry Cream I didnt mean to-" he said but was caught of guard.

Cream pushed him to the floor

"Ow hey what was that for" asked tails

"Payback" she smirked and laughed

Tails laughed back

They both sat down again

Cream stared out into the beautiful flower field they were standing in.

"Tails look its so beautiful" she said staring out into the Endless flower field

"Yeah it is" he replied

Tails POV

But not as beautiful as you, I wish I could find something for her like a flower of some kind, but where am I supposed to find a flower in this... flower field...

Tails mentaly slapped himself

"How could I not notice" he thought

He looked over at cream, who was still staring into the flower field

Tails had an Idea

He snuck off into the field without her noticing

He wanted to find the prettiest flower he could find.

Tails POV:

So, what flower would cream like the most, Roses?, no to clasical Tulips?, no to general

He thought for a moment

"I want something plain but special, something like"...

he looked around and saw a bushel of lillies

"Lillies? Yeah that will work" he went to investigate

"Only question is what color?" he thought

There were reds blues whites yellows and...

A peach colored one with orange on the inside

"Perfect" he said running over to it.

He plucked the lilly and brought it with him

"Now how do I give this too her" he asked himself

He pondered

"I know what I'll do!" he said to himself

He ran back to cream

Cream snapped out of her trance and sighed "Isnt this such a beautiful sight tails.

She looked around to see he was gone

"Tails?"

She looked around but no sight of him

"where did he go?" she asked

Tails crept up from behind her

"Why I'm right here he said from behind her

he startled her causing her to jump

she turned around to see it was tails

She sighed in relief and then scolded him

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she exlaimed

"Im sorry" said tails

"Oh its okay" replied cream who smiled

Tails started to put his plan into action

"No really I feel terrible about the whole thing" said tails

"Oh no dont" said cream falling into his trap

"No really Let me make it up to you" he said smilling

Creams eyes widened

Tails pulled out the lilly he plucked earlier and gave it to cream

Cream Looked up at tails, then back at the lilly

"When did you find this" she asked

"Do you know how long you were staring at that field" asked tails

Cream smiled at him, the sniffed the lilly

"Thank you tails" she said holding the lilly with both hands.

"Cmon we had better get back, sonic is expecting us" said tails

"Oh I completely forgot" said cream slapping her forehead

They climbed back up the hill, and walked back towards his workshop.

They decided not to race, but talk instead

About ten minutes later they reached it,

To see a very impatien blue hedgehog

Sonic was tapping his foot

"Geez it's about time you got here" said sonic

He walked up to them

"What took you guys so long" asked sonic

They looked at each other

"Well" tails started

Cream Interupted him "We kinda took a little detour"

"Whaddya mean by detour?" asked sonic raising an eyebrow

He spoted the lilly in creams hand, in her other was tails hand

Sonic sighed knowing what happened

"Okay lets go in" said tails bringing out his keys to unlock the workshop

The lock clicked open as he oppened the door

Cream and sonic following him

Sonic went to the kitchen, while cream sat on the couch with tails

Something flew behing cream

"Chao chao" it said

Cream looked over at cheese

"Did you just say something" she asked it

The chao shook its head

Tails smiled

"Cream, turn around" said tails

she did as she was told and was face to face with a white hero chao

"Cream, this is mystic" he said

Cream turned back to him with a very happy expression

"Ohmygoshtailsyounevertoldmeyouhadachaothisissocool" she said nearly out of breath

Cheese floated up to mystic and stared at him

They both stared at one another

"Chao chao?" asked mystic

"Chaaaao chaao" replied cheese

Cream smiled

"Looks like they're friends already" she said pointing to them

Tails rubbed the back of his head

"It would seem so" he replied

Sonic Joined in on their conversation

"So what were you two talking about" asked sonic

"Just our chao" replied Cream.

"Uh huh" nodded sonic knowing there was more too it

"So what all did you do when i was gone?"

They both looked at each other, and decided to tell him

The three of them talked for an while untill It was starting to get late

Tails stood up

"Well Im going to go make dinner" he said

"What are we having" asked sonic.

"Well I know what you want" he replied

Sonic nodded and started to rest

He then turned to cream

"What would you like cream" he asked

The rabbit pondered

"Do you have any Macaroni and cheese" She asked

Tails searched the shelves, He found one box left in the back

"As a matter of fact, I do" he said holding up the box

"Then I will have that" she said

"Okay" replied tails

He filled a pot with water, and set it to boil for five minutes

Five minutes later, he added the pasta, and stirred untill it was soft enough to chew

He then added the sauce mix.

He let the pot cool down, while he worked on the chilli dogs

Cream sat in the living room with Sonic waiting untill dinner.

She sat on the Comfy couch next to sonic

Sonic yawned

Cream turned to him

"Mr. Sonic" she called

No answer he was fast asleep

She called again but it was no use

She let him be, and pulled out a book from her handbag

It was a small blue book called "Chao time"

She started reading when she heard sonic say something

She glanced over at him

"Good morning sweetie" he said mumbling in his sleep

Cream just stared at him wondering what he was dreaming about.

Sonics Dream:

The blue hedgehog sat under a tree in a lush forest in emerald hills

He slowly woke up

"Ahh that was a good nap" he said scratching his ear

He turned around to see "someone" else with him

he smiled

"good morning sweetie" he called to it

"It" didnt respond

"Being shy huh?" asked sonic

"it" still didnt say anything

"Well I know how to Cure that" he said

"I love you" he said to "it".

He picked "It" up to kiss it

"It" was...

A chilli dog...

End dream:

Cream stared at sonic who was burried into a pillow mumbling

"Tails" she called

Tails came in to the room

"Something the matter cream?" he asked

She pointed to sonic

Tails just stared blankly at him

He was hugging a pillow

Tails and cream started to snicker

"I love you" he mumbled to the pillow

He fell off the couch onto the ground

Tails and cream fell to the ground laughing hystaricaly.

Sonic woke up

"Whats going on" he asked groggily

They both tried to supress their laughter

But failed

Sonic got up wondering what was so funny

"Whats up with you two?" he asked puzzled

they stopped laughing

"So, who is it" asked cream

"whos what" asked sonic

"you know" said tails

"No I dont, what are you talking about?" he asked

"you know, who you were dreaming about"

"w-what?" asked sonic nervously

"We both heard you mumbling in your sleep" replied tails

"I didnt say anything" he denied

They inched closer

He was trapped

So who was it?" asked cream again

Sonic had to give in

Sonics Pov

Dont say chilli dog, dont say chilli dog, dont say chilli dog

"Well?" asked tails griining

Sonic blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Amy!" he shouted instantly covering his mouth

Tails frowned

"fine dont tell us" he said leaving the room

"No really" he said trying to be convincing

Cream didnt understand, so she just followed tails

Sonic got up from the couch

"So what" he shouted

Then he got an Idea

"So what You guys like each other" he shouted

They both froze and turned towards each other.

They both blushed turning a rosy red

Cream had an Idea

"Uh and your point is" she said

She winked at tails

Tails stared at her but then understood

"Yeah and.." he played along.

Sonic just stared at the them

"Aw forget it" he gave up and went back to the couch

Tails smiled as he went back to the kitchen.

"score one for us" he said

Cream giggled

Tails finished heating the chilli dogs and put them on the plate

"Cream go tell sonic dinner is ready" he asked

Cream nodded

She skipped into the living room to tell sonic the news

"Mr. sonic" she called

"What?" he asked

"Dinners ready" she said skipping back to the kitchen

"Alright!" he said dashing off to the kitchen.

Tails set the table with Plates and utensils

He walked back into the kitchen to get the courses

"I cant wait" said sonic happily

cream sighed, she was pretty hungry too, especially after the race

Tails came back holding the plates like a proffesianal waiter

"And here we are, macaroni and cheese for the loung lady" he said handing cream her bowl

She giggled at the comment "young lady"

And For you monsieur, deux hot-dogs au chillie" he said handing sonic his plate

Cream looked at him suprised

"you speak french tails?" she asked

"Oui mademoiselle" he replied

She laughed and sat down at the table

They all sat down and ate, except tails

Cream noticed tails wasnt eating

"Tails you're not hungry?" she asked

tails nodded

"No im fine" he replied

cream was worried, but shrugged it off.

"Done" shouted sonic handing tails the plate

Tails glanced at the plate that once had two chili dogs he made only about ten seconds ago

"Sonic did you even taste them?!" asked tails suprised

"Yup" said sonic

Tails sighed

"Well im going off for a sprint" said sonic

"Wanna come?" he finnished

Tails looked up at him

"no thanks" said tails

"suit yourself" he said dashing out the door.

Tails watched cream eat the rest of her macaroni

A couple minutes later she finished.

"so whats for dessert" asked cream

"oh i had'nt thought about that" he said

He walked into the kitchen and oppened his refridgerator.

He scanned the shelves looking for something to feed her

"he eyed an emerald green box in the back right corner.

He pulled it out it read "Cafe Emeraude"

"leftovers?" asked tails oppening the box.

he oppened it to see a single slice of carrot cake

"carrrot cake, ...Its perfect!" he said closing the box.

He walked back to the living room holding the box.

Cream eyed it wondering what was inside.

"whats inside" asked cream

"open it and find out" he said

she nodded and oppened the box she looked at the carrot cake

She turned to tails

"I dont like carrot cake" she said

Tails almost cried

"oh, sorry" he said hanging his head

She smiled at him

"I LOVE IT!" she said jumping up and down

Tails was confused

"W-wait you do" he asked

she nodded

"how did you know?" she asked

"well I figured since you are a rabbit" he said

"true" she replied.

she started to eat, then looked over at tails.

Creams PoV

I'm worried about tails, he has'nt eaten dinner or anything since we met, He hasnt had anything since that missle attack either, he needs energy,  
If only there was a way, i could get him to eat...

She got an Idea

"Tails would you like some" she asked

tails smiled

"Thanks, but no thanks cream.

Cream frowned

"cmon its really gooooood" she continued

"I want you to have it" replied tails

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase" she whined

"Cream, I really want you to have it" he answered

She tried and tried, but nothing worked.

she finnaly resorted to a last resort

she got on the floor infront of tails

Her eyes started to water

She was on her knees, giving him the cutest set of puppy dog eyes imaginable

"cmon Its weally good, pwease" she asked

Tails couldnt resist the face

"wow, you really will do anything.." replied tails

she started to whimper

"Oh alright you win," he smilled giving up

"YAY!" she jumped up and down happily

"Tails picked up a fork and shared the cake with her.

Meanwhile somewhere in Emerald hills

Sonic came to a stopp ontop of a large hill

"Well looks like I'd better head back.

He started to take off but was stopped when he heard a voice

"Going somewhere?" It called

sonic turned around

"Well well well, what do we have here" it replied

sonic turned around to see someone standing behind him

It was a white bat in a Purple jumpsuit, her eyelids were purple, as well as her wings

"who are you" asked sonic

"she glared at him

"How rude asking a ladies name before giving your ow" she huffed.

"Erm sorry" sonic replied

She smirked

"The names sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said triumphantly.

She walked up to him

And you are" asked sonic

"Rouge, Rouge the Bat" she replied.

She held out her hand

sonic didnt grab it

"so what do you want" asked sonic

rouge smirked evily

"Oh nothing except those Chaos emeralds of yours..

* * *

**What does Rouge have in store for sonic, and what of tails and cream? Find out in chapter 7 Starlit sky**

Untill then Ciao!


	9. A Starlit Night

Thanks for reviewing, this story, Oh and this is also on TxC if your a fan of tailsxcream, you should join,

**Anyway heres chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Starlit Night**

"What!" cried sonic

Rouge smirked

She pulled out a Red emerald

"You have a chaos emerald?" asked sonic

"you want it?" asked rouge

Sonic looked at her then the chaos emerald

"Erm ok" he said

"well you cant have it" she said putting back the jewel

Sonic thought of a way to get the emerald

"Rouge saw him thinking and decided

"well I might be willing to part with it" she started

sonic looked up at her

she then turned to sonic

"How's about a little wager"

"What kind of wager?" asked sonic suspiciously

rouge smilled devilishly

"A battle, you and me" she replied

"What, you want me to fight you?" he asked

"mmhmm" she replied

"Wait why are you doing this?" he asked

Rouge frowned and cut him off

"If you win you can have my chaos emerald" she said.

"And If I lose" asked sonic

She smilled

"Then I get to keep your emeralds" she replied

Sonic didnt know what to do

**Sonics POV**

"What do i do, If i lose, i lose all the emeralds weve gotten, but If I win, we get one more emerald, Yeah I can take on this bat, piece of cake

"Alright" sonic replied

"So wanna play" she asked

"You bet, your emerald is as good as mine!" shouted sonic

"Hmm lets see what you've got" said rouge

**Back at the Workshop**

Cream finished the last bite of the Cake

"That was really good" she said turning to tails

"I have to admit,it was pretty tasty" replied tails

He tried to get some left over frosting stuck on his muzzle

Cream giggled at the struggling fox

"Here tails let me help you with that" she said

She went over and sat next to him

she started to come in closer

Her face was right infront of his

They could feel each others breath on their lips

they came even closer and...

Cream pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket and used it to wipe up the leftover frosting

"Thanks cream" he said

"Anytime tails" she replied putting the handkerchief away.

Tails stood up from his chair, as did cream

"so uh what do you want to do now?" asked tails

Cream thought for a moment

"Tails can I see your workshop, please" she asked inocently

tails smiled

"Sure cream" he replied

They walked past the living room, to a steel door in a corner of the house

Cream looked down and gasped

She smilled and looked up at tails

"Tails?" she asked

"Yeah whats is it cream?" he asked

"you can let go of my hand now" she replied

Tails looked down, they had been holding hands and not noticed it

Tails suddenly blushed, but didnt take his hand away

**Tails POV**

So it is official, i know it now in my heart, and im pretty sure she knows it too Ill have to tell her soon...

"Tails?" asked the rabbit looking worried

Tails snapped out of his trance

"Huh, oh sorry cream" he said rubbing the back of his head

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked

Tails froze

**Tails POV**

Oh no, What do I do, she knows, I know she knows, but how, was it that obvious, and why am I freaking out like this!, shouldnt I be glad that she knows how I feel, why am I freaking out?...

Cream still waited for a response

**Creams POV**

I think I know what he was dreaming about, And well, I shouldnt really tease him

I looked over to see him sweating nervously

I smirked

"Or should I?"...

She got up close to tails face

He blushed madly

"Tails, Pwease tell me what you Were thinking abwout" she said inoccently

Tails was so petrified, he could barely stutter

"U-uh w-w-well uuuuumm" he stuttered

"Cream frowned

"Whats wrong cant you tell me, pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she said getting even closer

Tails was completly frozen,

she was so close, her lips were almost touching his

**Creams POV**:

I love this, Its like hes terrified by me, Ive instilled so much fear in his heart, he can barely speak, I really should stop, Ive Had my fun"

She backed away from tails giving him his space

He was able to breathe again

"Feeling better?" she asked

Tails nodded

"Y-yeah" he replied

She smiled

She stared at tails, who was still slightly shaking

She sighed, feeling guilty

"Tails..." she started to confess

"It's okay cream," he replied

She looked up at him confused

He in turn looked down at her and smiled

"You were only having a little fun" he replied

**Creams POV**

He knew I was playing with him...Wow, he really is a genious...

She looked up at him

"Im sorry" she said starting to cry

"Dont worry about it" replied tails

His smile cured creams dispair

She smiled weakily back at him.

"I know it was mean and I didnt.." she started

She was cut off as tails hugged her

She blushed but smiled

He pulled away from the embrace two minutes later.

"Better?" he asked

She nodded

"Good" he replied.

She yawned

"Are you tired?" asked tails

"Kinda" she replied

"you should get some rest its pretty late." said tails

"But where would I sleep?" she asked

Tails thought about the situation

"Well you could take my bed: he said

They looked at each other for a second and blushed

"Well where would you sleep then" asked cream

"D-don't worry I can sleep in my workshop" he replied

"Okay" she replied

"C'mon Ill take you to my room" said tails walking with cream upstairs.

Meanwhile back in Emerald hills

////////////////////Battle: Rouge the Bat///////////////////////////////////

sonic charged straight at rouge

She flew up into the sky avoiding the hedgehog

"No fair!" shouted sonic

rouge smirked

"who ever said life is fair" rouge chuckled

"Hmm good point" said sonic rubbing his nose

She swooped down and grabbed him

"Hey, let go" said sonic struggling to get free

"If you insist" she said letting go of him

He plumeted to the ground and impacted on the surface.

Rouge flew down lext to him

"Well you told me to let go" she said

Sonic slowly got back up

Rouge sighed

"You're tougher than I thought" she said

Sonic smirked

"What can I say I die hard!" he exclaimed

"Oh really, well lets see shall we?" asked rouge

"Wait what"asked sonic

He was silenced with a sharp kick to the back of his head

He passed out falling to the floor.

"Well that was easy" she said kneeling down to sonic

She pickpocketed the hedgehog, taking the two emeralds.

"Looks like I win" she smirked, holding the two gems.

she started to walk off

"W-wait" came a voice

Rouge turned around to see the hedgehog get up

She turned around smilling

**Rouges POV**:

So hes back up on his feet, He certainly is strong, My boss was right to warn me about him

"you just dont give up do you" she sighed

Sonic just smirked

She flew up into the air

"this should get you to stay down for good" she smirked

Sonic watched as she pulled out six small purple mines

"Aw geez" said sonic dashing off

"Its over hedgehog" sha said

She threw the mines all missing sonic

"Shoot where's tails when I need him!"

**Back at the workshop**

Tails led cream to his room

"Here it is" he said oppening the door

Cream walked in to his room looking around

On the right side there was a small dresser, and a mirror, along with a small desk, And on the other side, was a small bed with starry blue covers, and a ladder?

"Tails whats up the ladder?" she asked

Tails smilled

"C'mon up and I'll show you" he replied

She followed tails up the ladder and climbed up to the top

When they got up they were on the roof.

"like it?" asked tails

"But its just the roof"

tails frowned

"No I mean the view" he replied

She turned around and saw the entire province of emerald hills, including a bit of the Topaz province

"Oh tails its beautiful" she exclaimed

"Isnt it great" he asked

"isnt what great" she asked

Tails closed his eyes and smiled

"Look over there" he pointed

She looked where tails had pointed

She could see the topaz province, and ..her house

"Thats my house she said" pointing to it"

"But dont you see?" asked tails

cream looked at him puzzled

He grabbed both of her hands bring them close to them

"Even though we live far away from one another, we can always see each others houses" he replied

Cream smilled

Tails sat down, cream joined him

"Cream looked up at the starry night sky

"Its so pretty" she said turning to tails

They turned to each other, and stared into each others eyes,

**Tails POV**

It's now or never. I have to tell her

**Creams POV**

I have to tell him, how I really feel

They both Inched closer to each other their hands still locked together

"Cream" tails began

"Yes tails?..." she asked

"I-I" he couldnt spit it out

**Tails POV**

Why is it so hard to say, It's only three words

"He took a deep breath

"Cream... I-I lo"

They were cut off by a huge explosion comming from the hills

"What was that?!"asked cream

"It came from Emerald hills" replied tails

They both looked at each other with worried faces

"Sonic!" the exclaimed in Unison

"he may need our help" said cream

"lets hurry" exclaimed tails

They flew off toards the site of the explosion

**Back in Emerald Hills**

sonic quickly took cover behind a tree

**Sonics POV**

Geez that bat is out to get me, I gotta stay away from those bombs of hers

Rouge flew around searching for sonic

She spyed him hiding under a tree

"gotcha" she said to herself

she swooped down placing a mine on the tree, and flew off, without sonic noticing

Sonic crept away from the tree, but heard a mysterious sound

"beep beep beep beep" It went.

Sonic looked up to see a mine on the tree above him

"Shoot!" he screamed trying to run off

"Sayonara Sonic" she said pushing the trigger.

The tree blew up into a mixture of flames and explosions

Sonic got caught in the blow

He limply walked out of the smoke

He stood face to face with rouge

"Had enough?" she cackled

Sonic tried to lift his head

She brought out three more mines

Either, the emeralds, or your life" she said

Sonic smirked "I wouldnt give you these emeralds, Even If Eggman were to give up Crime" said sonic

Rouge frowned

"Your loss" she said pulling her hand back, activating the mines.

"Sonic!" Called a fammiliar voice

sonic looked up to see tails and cream flying towards him

"Just in time" said sonic weakily, before collapsing to the floor.

"hmph you got lucky this time hedgehog" she said

She knelt down to him

"But you win" she said placing the red emerald on the ground next to him

She flew off before tails and cream arrived.

"Sonic!" cried tails, as he ran to his fallen friend.

Tails helped him up and put one of sonic's arms over his shoulder

Cream noticed the red stone on the floor

"Tails, look a Chaos emerald" she exclaimed.

Tails dropped sonic and ran over to cream

"Sonic must've found it while running around" said tails

Tails turned around realizing he had dropped the hedgehog

"He dosent look too good" said cream

"lets get him back to the workshop" replied tails

Cream nodded and helped carry sonic.

**Meanwhile In Some mysterious base**

"Hey im back" called the bat landing in th office

"Agent Rouge, did you retrieve the chaos emeralds?" asked the voice

"No sir" she shook her head

"what got in your way?" he asked

"Sonic the hedgehog" she replied

The character slammed a fist down on the desk.

"Explain what happened" he asked angrilly

"Well we had a little wager" she explained

"what kind of wager?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A wager for the emeralds" she replied

"And now we are short one emerald because of you!" shouted tht figure

"Oh I wouldnt say that" rouge smirked

"The emerald is still safely in the vault as planned" she said

The figure walked up to her

"Then what did you give them" he asked

**Back at the Workshop**

Tails and cream were hovering above sonic, who lay on the couch still out cold

"Cream get me a cold towel" said tails

Cream nodded and got up and headed to the kitchen

sonic started to wake up

"T-tails?" he asked

tails sighed in relief

"What happened" asked sonic

"We dont know, we found you on the ground knocked out with a chaos emerald.

"Sonic looked at the chaos emerald

**Sonics POV**

She left it with us, but why, I thought she was going to kill me.

Cream came back from the kitchen and gave sonic the towel

"Thanks cream" he said weakily.

About ten minutes later sonic crashed on the couch

And cream went to bed

But tails stayed up examining the emerald.

**Tails Lab:**

Tails ran constant tests on the emerald.

"This does'nt make any sense" said tails examining the results

He continued to run other tests all night.

**Tails Room:**

Cream fidgeted around in the bed, she couldnt sleep

And she still thought of the words tails attemepted to say

**Flashback:**

"Cream" tails began

"Yes tails?..." she asked

"I-I" he couldnt spit it out

"Cream... I-I lo"

**End Flashback:**

She sighed, and got out of bed

She went downstairs to get a glass of water

She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water

She started to head back upstairs when she saw a light comming from the lab.

Tails Lab:

Tails ran numerous tests, but they all turned out negative.

"why does this emerald not read the same as the others" he said to himself

"Tails?" called a voice

Tails turned around to see cream behind him

"Cream you should really be in bed" replied tails

"I couldnt sleep" she replied.

"Yeah I couldnt either" replied tails

"So whats up?" asked tails.

Cream came closer to tails

"I was just thinking about what you were going to say on the roof earlier" she said

Tails imediately blushed

"And.." cream said getting closer

She kissed him on the cheek

"I love you too tails" she said softly

**Tails POV**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tails was so happy that he jumped up in the air letting go of the emerald

It hurled through the air after which It fell to the floor

And shattered into millions of pieces...

"It shattered" said cream

"But thats imposiblle" said tails

"Chaos energy can't be shattered" he explained

"Unless..." started cream

"It was a Fake!!!!!!

* * *

**A Fake Emerald! and finnaly the confession of their love, the journey is far from over and what of rouge and her mysterious boss who is he and what does he have planned, find out in Chapter 8**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	10. The Dream

A short chapter ...a vision of things to come?

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Dream**

"A fake!" Exclaimed tails

"It has to be" she explained

Tails sighed

"well I'd better clean up this mess" he said Reaching for a broom

"Ill help too" said cream

She ran off to fetch a dustpan

They sweeped up the remaining Shards scattered across the floor.

They both sighed and sat down

"So what do we tell Mr Sonic" asked cream.

Tails pondered

"I dont know" replied tails

"wish we knew Where he found it" said cream

"Or more importantly how he found it" said tails.

Tails glanced up at the clock on the wall

It was past midnight

"Cream you really should try to get some sleep" he Said

Cream yawned

"Okay Ill try" she replied sleepily

She left the lab and headed back upstairs to tails room.

Moments later tails was fast asleep with his head on his desk

Tails Room:

Cream slowly drifted to sleep

She started to dream of her and tails

Creams Dream:

Cream was walking in a flower field carrying a picnic basket

She sighed happily then turned to the fox next to her.

"Tails are you sure you can carry all that?" she asked

Tails was carrying a blanket, umbrella, and a blue box

"No its okay I got it" said the struggling fox

Cream stared at him

He eventually fell over and the stuff landed ontop of him

Cream gasped and ran over to him

"OW" said the fox crawling out of the pile

Cream giggled at him

Tails couldnt help but laugh himself

"So do you want to set up here" he asked

Cream looked around at the view, she could see the ocean stretch fo miles

Her eyes sparkled wth joy

"Yes this place is perfect" she exclaimed

Tails smiled

"Okay" he said setting down the blanket

Cream helped straighten the corners

They sat down on the blanket

Tails pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to cream

"Thank you" she said smilling

"Your welcome" he replied

they both ate their sandwiches

They both reached into the basket and grabbed something

Each others hands

They looked at each other and blushed

"Um tails" she started

"Yes cream" he asked softly

They moved in closer

"Tails...' she spoke soflty

"Shhhhh" he hushed her

They moved in even closer

They could feel each others breaths on their lips

"I..." she started

Tails pressed his lips against hers

Her eyes widdened in shock

but she pressed hers to deepen the kiss

It was a long passionate kiss.

what seemed like hours, was only mere seconds

"Yes my angel" replied tails

She was silenced

"I love you too Tails" she said embracing him once more.

Moments later tails broke the kiss.

"We really should head back to sonic" he said getting up

"I guess" said cream as tails helped her up.

It was getting late

They started to walk back through the woods

"Cream maybe we should stop for a while" said tails

"This place is pretty creepy" she said looking around her.

They were in a dead Forest and the trees bear no leaves under a Pitch black sky

"I think were lost tails" she said

"I think your right" sighed tails

"what do we do" asked cream

"Its to dark to continue" tails started

Cream felt scared

"It looks like were going to have to camp out here

Cream started to cry

"What we cant sleep here" she continued

Tails sighed

"What other choice do we have" he asked the rabbbit

She sighed

She knew there was no other choice

They both thought of what to do

"Cream, Im going to go get firewood" replied tailks

Cream imedeatly got up behind him

"Im comming with you" she exclaimed

Tails knew she wouldnt take no for an answer

"alright then cmon" he said running off with her in pursuit

They looked arround but couldnt see anything

"We really should look for an exit" said tails

"Agrred" replied cream

They walked around the forest endlessly looking for an exit

Tails bumped into something

"Ow" he said falling back

"Tails are you okay" asked cream

"yeah" said tails rubbing his head

Cream helped him up

he felt a wall infront of him

"Dead end, lets turn back" He said

Cream nodded

Tails walked back the way they came

And crashed into another wall

"What the" asked tails

He felt another wall

He felt around all around him

"Were trapped!" he exclaimed

Cream gasped

The entire forest pulsed purple

They stared in shock

A blue light emerged from the darkness and caught fire

A Blue flame apeared before them, emitting small cinders

A shadow shot out from it and flew throught the air

They watched as it looped around

and fell to the floor before them

It remained as a shadowy puddle

Tails stared at the ground and saw something strange

His shadow was being pulled into the black misty puddle

It absorbed his shadow and smoke rose from it

"What-whats going on" asked cream

A figure rose from the smoke

Before them stood... Tails?

"Tails?" asked cream staring at the figure

He was Dark Grey with emerald green eyes

"Tails?" cream asked again staring at tails then the figure

The figure Laughed maniacly

"Oh how Ironic fate can be, I never imagined I would be resurected through your shade" It said

Tails stepped back

I thank you Miles Tails Prower..." it laughed

He took a bow

Tails only stared at his shadowed form

"Who are, you, What are you?" asked tails backing up even further

It slowly limped towards them, Its head hung facing the ground

Tails stood guard in front of cream

Tails Pov

I wont let anything happen to cream, This guy will have to go through me!

The figure slowly turned its head towards them and figure laughed

"Im You" It said

"W-what" asked tails

The figure held a blue flame in its hand

Cream gasped

"What do you want with me!" he screamed.

"Your Death" It laughed coldly

Tails felt scared, but wouldnt back down

Tails gritted his teeth

"Cream lets go" he said grabbing her hand attempting to make a run for it

The figure laughed and teleported infront of them

Tails stopped

"Going somewhere?" it asked

Tails knew it was useless to run, they had to fight

Cream was scared half to death

////////////////////////////////////////Battle:????///////////////////////////////////

Tails leaped at the figure and sent out a barrage of punches

It stumbled back and fell to the ground

"Urg" it moaned getting back up

It laughed as a small black energy ball formed in its hand.

"Uh oh" said tails taking to the air

The energy ball grew bigger

"Take this!" The figure exclaimed

It collided with tails

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" he scereamed falling to the floor

"Tails!" screamed cream running over to him

"Enough of these foolish games" said the figure

Tails got back up

It launched another enrgy ball knocking him back to the floor

The fox yelped in pain

Cream could'nt bear to watch

The figure was enjoying the foxes torture

He charged an even larger energy ball and threww it to the ground

The whole floor was covered in a inky black shadow

Tails and cream felt themselves being pulled into the ground

"Sink into darkness" it laughed as it dove underneath the shadows

Tails and cream were now neck deep in the puddle

"Tails" yelled cream

"Cream" yelled tails

They were both pulled into the dark void

"Ahhhhhhhhh" they screamed as they fell to the floor

They got up rubbing their heads, wondering where they were

"what is this" asked tails

"where are we" Asked cream

"Is this because of that void" asked tails

They looked around to find themselves in a pitch dark alter

"The figure apeared before them

Tails stood on guard

Black flames lit the alter

Cream was scared that she hugged tails

"What do you want with us" he asked it

It laughed

"What I require is of no importance to you" it said plainly

"Importance?" asked tails

The figure went up to tails and knocked him off his feet with asweep of his hand

"Ow" he said getting up

"Tails, are we going to die" cried cream

"No we will make it out of this" he said reassuring her

Tails cast his gaze to the figure who floated merely ten feet away

"Im not through yet" said tails

The figure meerly laughed

"Come prower, Come to your death" it laughed coldly

"Tails ran up to him and pulled out a large plug

"Take this" he yelled shocking the figure

"URRGGGGGG" he moaned as he was electrocuted

"Hahah" said tails jumping back

The figure rose high into the air

"Enough!" It shouted

It pulled in its arms, then extended them aand a white flash engulfed the altar

"Whats going on?" asked cream

"I dont know" exclaimed tails

The flash died down

The figure had transformed

He was now black his entire body was crystalized and his eyes were blood red with green coronas

"Miles Prower" It said coldly

tails was too scared to say anything

"Your death is Certain you WILL DIE!" It laughed

It turned its gaze to cream

An energy ball charged in his hand

"Cream!" shouted tails running over to her

He shot an ehergy ball from a small cannon on his arm

It nailed the crystal fox in the back

"Urg Insolent pest" he shouted charging another beam

He shot the beam at tails

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo" screamed cream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed in pain

Cream gasped with a look of horror on her face

The beam had skeweres through the foxes body

Cream gasped, tears welled up in her eyes

Tails was silenced... forever

Blood dripped down his chest onto the floor bellow him

The figure pulled back the beam

Tails body slowly fell to the ground... lifeless

Cream ran over to him with tears in her eyes

"Tails, Tails" she screamed shaking him

She turned him over

"Tails?" She asked sadly

His scarlet blood stained his white chest fur

She knelt down and put an ear to his chest

There was no pulse...

"Her eyes flodded with tears

The figure laughed maniacly

"Finally the seal is broken!" he laughed

The black flames that lit the akter spread across the floor, taking shape of a large bird shaped creature

Cream turned to him still huddled over her lovers dead body

His head cocked over and gazed at the rabbit

A small black flame stirred in his palm

"And Now..." he said coldly

"Creams eyes widened as the flame grew larger

The flame turned into a black energy ball

He extended his palm shooting the beam at cream

It skewered through her just like tails...

She felt everything slip away

The last thing she heard was the maniacal laughter of the shadow as she fell to the floor

Her blood covered her orange dress as did her tears

"Tails..." she said breathing her last breath

She collapsed ontop of him ...dead"

Cream gasped

The entire forest pulsed purple

They stared in shock

A Blue flame apeared before them

A shadow rose from it

and fell to the floor before them

It absorbed his shadow and smoke rose from it

"What-whats going on" asked cream

Before them stood... Tails?

"Tails?" asked cream staring at the figure

He was Dark Grey with emerald green eyes

"Tails?" cream asked again staring at tails then the figure

It slowly limped towards them

tails stood guard in front of cream

The figure slowly turned its head towards them

"Who are you?" asked tails

The figure laughed

"Im You" It said

"W-what" asked tails

The figure held a blue flame in its hand

"What do you want with me!" he screamed.

"Your Death" It laughed coldly

Tails gritted his teeth

Cream was scared half to death

////////////////////////////////////////Battle:????///////////////////////////////////

Tails leaped at the figure and sent out a barrage of punches

It stumbled back

"Urg" it said getting back up

It laughed as a small energy ball formed in its hand.

"Uh oh" said tails taking to the air

The energy ball grew bigger

"Take this!" The figure exclaimed

It collided with tails

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" he scereamed falling to the floor

"Tails!" screamed cream running over to him

"Enough of these foolish games" said the figure

Tails got back up

"Im not through yet" said tails

The figure meerly laughed

"Tails ran up to him and pulled out a large plug

"Take this" he yelled shocking the figure

"URRGGGGGG" he moaned as he was electrocuted

"Hahah" said tails jumping back

The figure rose to the air

"Enough!" It shouted

It pulled in its arms, then extended them aand a white flash engulfed the forest

"Whats going on?" asked cream

"I dont know" exclaimed tails

The flash died down

The figure had transformed

He was now black his tail tips and ears were crystalized and his eyes were blood red

"Miles Prower" It said coldly

tails was too scared to say anything

"Your death is Certain you WILL DIE!" It laughed

It turned its gaze to cream

An energy ball charged in his hand

"Cream!" shouted tails running over to her

He shot a beam straight at her

Creams eyes widened as it headed straight for her

Cream quickly sidestepped to dodge it

"Urg Insolent pest" he shouted charging another beam

This time it shot at tails

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed in pain

The beam had speared through his body and through his heart

Cream gasped

The figure pulled back the beam

Tails body fell to the ground... lifeless

Cream ran over to him with tears in her eyes

"Tails, Tails" she screamed shaking him

She turned him over

"tails?" She asked sadly

The scarlet blood stained his fur

Cream put an ear to his chest

There was no pulse...

"Her eyes flodded with tears

The figure laughed maniacly

"finally the Fox is dead!" he laughed

Cream turned to him still huddled over her lovers dead body

"And Now Its your turn" he said coldly

"Creams eyes widened as the beam came through her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH She screamed

End Dream:

Cream Shot up out of bed panting heavily and sweating

She looked around to see she was still in bed

Tails burst in through the door

"Cream are you okay I heard you screaming and-" said tails out of breath

Cream got out of bed and ran to up to hug tails

She started crying her eyes out.

"What happened!" asked the worried fox.

Cream told him about the dream

"Im so sorry cream" said tails

"Im worried about you" said the Rabbit

"Why me?" asked tails

She started to sob

"The Dream, It felt so real, as If it was a vision of things to come" said cream

Tails felt scared

"Im sure it was just a dream" said tails reassuring her

she smiled, then frowned

"Okay" she sniffled

Tails started to walk back to the door

"Wait" said cream

"huh?" asked tails

"Tails im scared" she said shivering

Tails stared at her

"could I sleep with you tonight" she pleaded still crying

Tails blushed

"Uh well..." tails started

"The rabbits eyes were blurry due to her tears.

tails could tell she was scared half to death

He sighed

"alright" he said turning to cream

She tried to smile but was still overcome with sadness

Tails climbed in next to her

She inched closer

"Thank you" she whimpered

She burried her face into Tails chest and continued crying

"There there dont be scared" said tails

He slowly caressed her back

She stopped crying Hours later

She eventually fell asleep

tails looked over at her

Tails POV:

That dream she had, scared her to death, and what if it is a vision, I wont let her down, Even If I have to give my life to save her

He curled up next to her and fell asleep

* * *

**Who was that dark fox, and why does he haunt cream, Was that really tails, only time will tell, Find out in chapter 9 "The Morning After"**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	11. The Morning After

Heres another chapter... Poor Tails...**

* * *

Chapter 9 The Morning After**

It was early in the morning

Light shone through the window on the fox and rabbit who were still curled up

A few minutes later Tails alarm clock went off

"Good morning everyone Your listening to EMRLD.105" said a voice over radio

Tails was the first to wake up

He yawned and scratched his head

"This next Song is from our very own crush 40" It continued

"Can you feel Life"

"Moving through your mind"

"Ooooh looks like you came back for more

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Can you feel time

"slipping down your spine"

"Oooooh you try and try to Ignore"

"Why you can hardly swallow

"Your fears and pain"

"When you can't help but follow"

"It puts you right back where you came!"

He glanced over cream whose fur was still damp from her tears

Tails sighed

"I hope she slept okay" he mumbled

He thought about waking her, but decided not to.

Tails got up out of bed

"Live and learn hanging on the edge of-" he turned off the radio

Tails headed downstairs leaving cream to sleep

After a night like that she needed it...

The living room

He walked down the stairs and into the room

He peeked over the couch to see his friend still asleep

"Poor sonic, i hope hes okay" thought tails.

He headed into the kitchen to make breakfast

Tails room

the young rabbit started to wake up

Creams eyes slowly fluttered open

"That was the best sleep Ive ever had" she mumbled

She sat up in bed and looked to see tails was already up

She yawned and got up

She slipped her shoes back on and headed downstairs

The living room

Cream ran down the stairs to be greeted by her chao cheese

"Chao chao" it said dancing around her

Cream laughed

"cheese stop" she said trying to shoo the chao away.

Mystic also greeted her

she smiled

"Good morning to you to Mystic" she said to it pating the chao's head

Cheese got upset and pushed mystic away

He begged cream to pet him

Cream frowned at the selfish chao

"Cheese that was'nt very nice, now apologize.

The chao crossed its arms and stuck out its tounge

Cream Turned red at her disobedient chao

"Cheese apologize NOW!" she was screamed

The chao just covered its ears and started singing

Cream was about to blow up with anger

"CHEESE" she started

The chao could tell it went too far

It hung its head and flew off

It went up to mystic

"Chaooooo" it said

Mystics head perked up

"Chao chaoooooo" it said happily

cheese and mystic flew off into the kitchen

Cream sighed

She glanced over to see Sonic still asleep on the couch

And tails cooking in the kitchen

She ignored sonic and skipped into the kitchen.

she looked in to see tails cooking

She gasped

He was working on the stove flipping an egg with his left arm, pouring pancake batter with his right arm, and pouring orange juice with his tails

Cream giggled

Tails looked over to see her

"Morning cream" he said waking to her

"What are you doing" she asked

"Multi tasking" replied tails

Cream was worried yet astonished

"Shouldnt you try one thing at a time?" asked the rabbit

Tails looked over still keeping balance

"I want to make sure you have the perfect breakfast' he said

Cream blushed

"But your spilling orange juice on the floor..." she announced

Tails looked down at the orange puddle, he stepped back, and slipped, dropping the pitcher which fell to the ground shattering

"Oh no!" screamed tails as he ran for a paper towel

He set down the batter and pan (handle out)

He grabbed one and ran back, slipping on the other puddle, and crashed into the stove

He grabbed the top of the stove accidently grabbing the pans handle catapulting the eggs

The eggs flew off the pan and splat against the wall,

The crash resulted in the pancake batter tipping over

It fell right on the foxes face

The kitchen was a complete mess

Tails sighed as he stood up wiping the batter off his face

Cream couldnt help but laugh...

Tails frowned at her, and started to clean up

she felt guilty and helped him clean up...

About 20 minutes later they finished

"Well that was a bust..." said tails

Cream glanced over at him

His ears went down

"Its okay" replied cream

Tails was still pretty down

He sat on the ground huddled into a ball

Cream sighed

"Why dont you lt me help you" she asked

Tails looked up at her

"You can manage the eggs, and I'll take care of the pancakes" she said cheerfuly

Tails nodded

Cream helped him up

She went to the fridge and got a carton of eggs for tails,

Tails went into the pantry, and gave cream the pancake mix

They looked at each other and both nodded..

Cream was pouring pancake mix into the pan, and letting it simmer

She made various shapes such as stars and hearts

Tails was flipping the eggs, catching them in the pan,

He then turned the heat down and flipped them over

They both poured the glasses of orange juice together

Tails turned to her

"Cream what would you like to drink?" he asked.

the rabbit pondered

"Just a glass of Milk please" she said

"Well. I'll go set the table" said tails walking into the living room

He walked off and set out plates and the drinks

Tails left the kitchen to wake sonic...

Cream stayed

Creams POV

I really feel bad about what happened earlier, I need to make something for him, but what,  
I could try something French, but all i know is what my mom told me an ommlete du fromage,  
Wait isnt that a cheese ommlete, Ill try making one for him...

She cracked open another egg in the bowl,

She beat it a couple times, then poured it into the pan.

She put in a small amount of butter and let the bubbles simmer,

She then poured the egg into the pan and let it cook,

she went to the fridge and pulled out a slice of cheese.

she placed it on the egg and flipped it over.

And Finnaly, She added bits of Parmesean cheese ontop of it

"Now to hide this" she said opening a cupoard to hide the meal

She walked out the door to the living room to join tails

At the same time tails entered through another door...

Tails POV

I really shouldnt have been mad at her earlier, I just wanted to make her the perfect breakfast, and thats what Ill do!, but what should I make...

He pondered what to make

It finaly hit him..

He poured the last of the batter into the pan, The pancake he made came out with a long pointed tip

Tails stared oddly at the miss shapen pancake

He had an idea

He took out some whip cream from the fridge

He sprayed it to form eyes and a mouth on the pancake

He then took some strawberries and formed a small bow at its neck

Then he put a small silver dollar as the dot for its head

He had made a Chao Pancake...

He walked into the living room to join cream and sonic

The Living Room

Tails walked in to see cream sitting on the couch nest to a semi-concious sonic

"Hey tails glad to see ya" he said weakily

Tails and cream smiled

"Sonic youre finaly awake" exclaimed tails happily

Sonic smirked

"You did'nt think id be taken down that easily by that bat now did ya" asked sonic

Tails smiled

"So what happened in the first place Mr. Sonic" asked cream

Sonic told them all about the fight with rouge

"And then the rest is a blank" he said rubbing his head

Tails Pondered

"Hmm thats strange" he said turning to cream

"So she left us with that fake emerald..." she replied

sonics ears perked up

"The emerald was a fake?" he asked

they nodded

"So she was trying to cheat us out of our emeralds" said sonic gritting his teeth..

Cream sighed

"Tails why don't we eat first?" she asked pointing to the hot meals on the table

"Good idea cream" he said heading to the table

Sonic got up and followed

"Mr.sonic are you sure your okay" asked a worried cream

Sonic smirked

"Im fine" he said stumbling

Cream sighed and followed

Tails POV

okay time to go get the "Project" Ive been working on

He got up and went into the kitchen

Cream gasped

Creams POV

Uh oh Id better go get what I made for him

She ran off Into the kitchen through the other door

Tails picked up the plate from the counter

Cream secretly oppened the cupoard and took out her suprise

They both left the kitchen Via opposite doors

They both reached the table and saw each other with the plates...

Cream stared at tails

Tails stared at cream

"Did you make that, for me?" asked tails

Cream nodded

I wanted you to have a good breakfast, since what happened earlier" she said

Tails smiled

He handed her the plate

She looked down at the face on the plate

She smilled

"Its a chao" she said

Tails smiled

"No It's your chao" he indicated the red bow made of strawberries.

Cheese stared at the pancake confused

Cream laughed

"It would be a shame to eat it" she chuckled

"DONE" shouted sonic

Tails and cream stared at him...

Once again he devoured his meal in ten seconds flat...

Tails sighed,

"why do i even bother making you food sonic" he said

Cream giggled

"Cause i need the energy" said sonic

Tails glared at him

"Hey chill, i was only kidding tails" he said leaving the room

Tails and cream continued to eat their breakfast

half an hour later they both finished

Tails was full, as was cream...

"That was the best breakfastIve ever had" she said

"Glad you liked it" said tails

She smiled

Tails stared at her awkwardly

"Is something wrong" she asked

Tails fell to the floor laughing

She had a whole bunch of whipped cream covering the left side of her face..

"What is there something on my face?" she asked

She felt her face, and felt the cream on her face

she started to laugh

Tails got back up

"well I guess I can really call you CREAM now" he chuckled

"Yeah you really can" she chuckled.

"She wiped the cream off of her face

Tails walked up to her and whispered something in her ear

"You missed a spot" he whispered

She felt her cheek

"I'll get it" he said

He licked the cream off her cheek.

she blushed a light pink

"T-thanks" she stuttered

Tails smilled

Cream tried to change the subject... and hide her blush...

"So uh what of that note" she asked

Tails mentaly slapped himself

"Oh I comepletly Forgot" he said

"We should show Mr.sonic" she said

Tails nodded

They headed into the living room..

The Living room

Sonic sat on the couch flipping through channels on Tails Television

"Seen it, Seen it, Seen it one to many times, oooh chillidog recipies..." said sonic

He turned it again as tails and cream walked in

"yo whats up" he asked them

Tails started to speak but was interupted by the Tv

"We Interupt this program for a special News builiten" it said

They all leaned in to listen

"We now go to Scarlet Thorndike for the report

"Thank you chris, here today in emerald town at eight o'clock this morning" she started

"A huge battle ship was seen flying over the city heading over the saphire sea"

"We now go to this footage" she said playing the tape...

"It showed a giant red battleship fly by the camera

On it was the symbol of mustached face with a wide grin and glasses

"Eggman!" they all shouted in unison

"Back to you Chris" said the woman

Tails turned off the Tv

"We gotta stop eggman!" shouted sonic

"well first of all we dont know where he's going" said cream

Tails then remembered the note...

"Sonic by the way, this was in that fake emerald we found with you...

He pulled out the small note and gave it to sonic

Sonic read it aloud

Hmm so it looks like you won our little bet, Imust say, your skills are impressive, but I still want whats rightfully mine, the next time we meet, your emeralds are as good as mine all the worlds gems are mine to keep! Your next Emerald lies in the midst of angel island, now if you get it before me, than good for you, but If i get there first, well youll see...

Sincerly Rouge the bat

"So she was helping us" asked sonic puzzled

"It seems so" replied tails

"So where is this Angel Island" asked sonic

Tails went back to his bookshelf and pulled out the book "Chaos Legends" again

He opened it and flipped through the pages

Sonic and cream watched

"Aha here it is" said tails

"Angel island floats above the saphire sea" Tails explained

"Floats?" asked cream

"Y-yeah It floats due to a power that holds the island up

"Do you think that power is the chaos emerald tails?" asked sonic

"Im not sure but that news report Said eggman was flying over the sea" said tails

"Then we'd better hurry" said sonic

"Right follow me" said tails running off

The others followed

"So tails how are we gonna get there" asked sonic

"Were going to fly" said tails

Cream looked over at him

"But how, incase you didnt remember the Tornado got totaled on the coast" said sonic

Tails smirked

"Sonic, sonic, sonic" He said

"Its been four years, you dont think I would have backups?" he asked

He turned on the light in the hanger

Before them stood four exacty identical bi planes

Cream and sonic stared in awe

"Tails you built all of these?" asked cream in astonishment

"I have spare time" said tails rubbing his finger under his nose, imitating a certain hedeghog

Sonic glared at him

"Only problem is they havent been charged, they could take hours to have enough energy" said tails

They all sighed

Tails then remembered what Eggman said In the factory...

Flashback:

"so wait then that means" tails started

"Yes foxboy, everything in this factory is run by that emerald" he said

"Now just imagine the power with all seven Emeralds" he chorteled.

End Flashback:

"Thats it!" exclaimed tails

"Whats it" asked sonic

Tails frowned at him

"We can use the chaos emerald as a power source for the plane!" he shouted

Good Idea" said cream

Tails hopped into the plane and took out the battery

Cream got into the passenger seat

Sonic jumped up onto the overwing

Tails inserted the chaos emerald, as the plane sparked and came to life

"Clear for take off" shouted tails..

The hangar doors oppened revealing a large runway

"Ready"

3...

2...

1..

"Take off" he shouted as the plane flew down the runway

It picked up speed and headed straight up off the runway and into the sky

"Were flying!" screamed cream in excitement

Tails looked behind him and smilled

The plane banked left, and headed straight across the saphire sea

It wasnt long untill It disapeared over the ocean...

* * *

It seeems that Dr eggman is off to Angel island, will our heroes reach it in time, or lose yet another emerald to him, Find out In chapter 10 "The Isle of Angels"

Untill then Ciao!


	12. The Isle of Angels

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, just been pretty busy, anyways here it is chapter 10...

* * *

Chapter 10 The Isle of Angels**

The tornado flew above the crystal blue seas

Cream looked out to see they were high above the clouds

"Tails how high are we" she asked

"About three thoudsand feet" replied tails

"Why?" he asked

After hearing this cream passed out

Tails looked behind him

"Cream?"

He looked over at cream who was unconscious in her seat

"Huh, must've fallen asleep" tails mumbled

He turned back around to pay attention to the sky infront of him

"Hey tails, do you know how long untill we get there" asked sonic

"It shouldnt be that far from here, the radar says the emeralds close" he said showing sonic the device

Sonic nodded

"Alright Angel island here we come!" he shouted.

Tails covered his ears

"Why is sonic so loud sometimes" he muttered under his breath

Tails looked back at cream who was still "asleep"

**Tails POV**

Wow, if sonics voice didnt wake her, I wonder if anything will...

He shrugged it off and banked the plane off to the right

Twenty minutes later, he could see the island in view

"Tails, look over there" said sonic pointing at the island

Tails looked at his radar

"Im getting huge chaos energy readings, thats gotta be the place" said tails

"Alright set a course" said sonic pointing at the island

"Roger" said tails banking to the left

They got closer to the island, It was covered in a dense forest

As they flew over the island, little did they know they were being watched

A red echidna stood on a cliff

"Treasure hunters" he said

He grit his teeth

"So, They think they can come here trying to steal the emerald do they?" he said

He smirked

"Ill show them, not to set foot on this island!" he said clenching a fist

He ran off in the dirrection of the plane

Meanwhile on the other side of the island

Tails landed the tornado in a large clearing

Sonic jumped off the overwing and onto the grass covered floor

"Ahh great to be back on solid ground!" he said stretching

Tails sighed and got out

He looked over at cream who was still "asleep"

"Cream time to get up" he said shaking the rabbit

she did'nt stir

"Cream?" he asked

She slowly oppened her eyes

"Wh-what happened" she asked climbing out of the plane

"I think you fell asleep" tails explained

She nodded

"where are we" she asked

"Angel island" replied tails

Sonic sped around the clearing

"Its Great to be back on my feet" he said happily running laps around them

Tails and cream both sweatdropped

"Well at least sonic is happy" he sighed

He looked around the surrounding area

It was covered with dense forests of trees

"This place is a jungle, we will never find the emerald at this rate" he sighed

tails sat down on the ground

Cream went over and sat next to him

Sonic was still running around in circles

"something the matter?" she asked curiously

Tails looked up and smiled

"Nah, its nothing really" he said

"Cream looked at him, then over at the revolating hedgehog

"Are you sure" she asked

Tails nodded

He stood up, then helped cream up

She brushed her dress off

Tails looked at sonic who was still running around

He sighed

"sonic c'mon lets go find that emerald" he called to him

the hedgehog stopped, and ran towards him

"About time" he said stroking his ears

Tails glared at sonic

Sonic stepped back and headed off into the jungle

Tails and cream followed

They cut through the forest as they pressed on

They had been exploring for hours, and it was getting late.

"man still no sign of the emerald" said sonic looking around the forest

Tails looked at the radar

the dots were gone

"huh?' said tails looking at his radar

Sonic turned around

"Whats the matter tails?" he asked

"The signal is being blocked by another source" he said examining the device

cream looked over his shoulder

"But theres no other electromagnetic disturbances here, are there?" asked tails

sonic pondered

"This island is deserted, right" said cream

"Yeah no one has lived here for thousands of years" replied tails

"well If the islands deserted, it means we can easily get that emerald, and leave" said sonic

"Oh no you dont" said a voice

They all turned around to see a red echidna standing infront of them on a rock

He lept off the rock and headed straight at them

sonic jumped in to protect tails and cream

The echidna thrusted a punch hard into the hedgehogs stomach

"Gaaahh" screamed sonic clenching his stomach as he fell to the ground

Tails and cream both ran to aid sonic

The echidna unclenched his fists and pointed at tails

"You listen here and listen good" he said pointing to him

"I dont take kindly to rouges and thieves" he said

Tails and cream looked at each other

"But mr. echidna we are not-" she started

"Quiet, Your lucky you didnt catch me on a bad day" he exclaimed at the rabbit

He cooled down

"Please we mean to intrude" pleaded tails

the echidna turned away from him and looked at cream

He looked at the rabbits eyes, filled with innocence

He sighed

"Alright, I'll give you one propositon " he said

"And what would that be?" asked sonic slowly getting up

"You've got five minutes to leave this island, Or else i'll make you leave myself!" he said smashing his fists together

Sonic tails and cream all gulped

"Time starts now" said the echidna tapping his foot

"Sonic grabbed ahold of the two and sped off looking for an exit

**Sonics POV**

Shoot, how are we supposed to get out of this maze of a jungle, in five minutes?

He dashed around the forest looking for some kind of path to travel along

He finally came up to an alter

"What the heck is this" he said looking around

Tails examined it

"It looks like some kind of alter designed to hold an important power of some kind" he stated

They started to walk up to it

"So i was right" said a voice

They turned around to see the echidna tapping his foot

"Times up" he said lunging towards sonic

//////////////////////////////////////////////////Battle: mysterious Echidna///////////////////////////////////////

The echidna leaped up and barraged sonic with his fists

Sonic curled up into a ball and rolled out of the way

"Try this on for size" said sonic

He lept up in the air to charge a homming attack

The echidna smirked

He jumped up and smashed the hedgehog into the ground with his feet

"Sonic!" called tails running up to him

The hedgehog got up rubbing his head

"This guys tougher than he looks" said sonic

He held his arms out, and smirked

"Lets see how you like it at sonic speed" he said dashing towards him

He ran up and barraged the echidnas chest with lightning fast punches

The echidna stumbled back

"Hmph not bad" he said straightening himself

"But lets see how you handle this" he said running towards sonic

He pulled both of his arms back and thrusted them into the hedgehog resulting in a massive explosion

Cream gasped

The smoke cleared and sonic was still standing

She sighed in relief, then looked up at tails, who looked very worried

"What but how, how could you have survived?!" asked the astonished echidna

Sonic smirked

"What can I say, I die hard!" he said holding a thumbs up

The echidna laughed

"Its been a while since ive had an opponent like you hedgehog" he said

Sonic raised an eyebrow

"But I cant allow the master emerald to fall into the wrong hands"

Tails ears perked up

"Master emerald?" he asked in confusion

The echidna looked up at the fox

"You mean you don't even know, the legends of the master emerald?" he asked

Tails pondered

"I remember reading something about it" he said

The echidna looked over at sonic

"So your not here to steal the emerald?" he asked

Cream shook her head

"No, we came looking for a chaos emerald" she replied

"A chaos emerald?" he asked

He looked over at them

"Why do you need the chaos emerald?" asked the echidna raising an eyebrow

Tails explained the whole scenario

"I see" he said

Tails nodded

"Well if you must know, the emerald is in the temple deep in the jungle" he explained

"Its surrounded by dense forests, Only i know how to get there" he said

Cream got an Idea

"Mr.Echidna, would you show us where the temple is?" she asked

He nodded his head

"Sure, I'll take you there, but you've got to promise me one thing" he said

"Whats that" asked sonic

"That when you get the emrald, you leave this island and never return" he replied

Cream and tails both nodded

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise!" they all said in unison

Cream walked up to him

"Thank you mr. echidna" she said to him

He smiled at her

"Please, call me knuckles" he said

"my name is tails" said tails

"I'm cream" she said

"And thats sonic" said tails

They looked at sonic who couldnt keep a straight face

It was red and looked like it was about to burst

He fell to the ground laughing

"Knuckles, your name is knuckles" he chocked while laughing

He turned red with anger

"Whats wrong with my name?" asked the fuming echidna

"Do you name your fists too" he continued

Knuckles was boiling with rage

"WHAT?!" he screamed

"Aww are thier names punchy and crushy?" asked sonic

"THATS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled

He lept onto sonic and pulled back a fist, ready to drive it through his face

Sonic kicked him off

"Crushy couldnt hurt me" he laughed

Knuckles got back up at charged after the speed deamon

"GET BACK HERE YOU!!!" he exclaimed chasing him into the sunset

"You're too slow!" said sonic reving up his feet in a figure eight

He ended up running away from him at the last second each time knuckles charged at him

Tails and cream both sweat dropped.

"This Is going to be a long day" he sighed

Cream followed him as they chased the fuming echidna and arrogant hedgehog

* * *

**So this new echidna, is he friend or foe and will he really trust them and lead them to the chaos emerald, or will they take a turn for the worst, Find out in Chapter 11**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	13. Trecking through the Temple

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, Anyways here is the next chapter, (This has a major point in the TxC)**

**Chapter 11 Trecking through the temple**

The gang traveled on through the dense forest following the echidna

"So, where is this temple" asked sonic

"Not far from here" replied knuckles

Sonic nodded as they continued onward

Tails and cream were walking close to each other

Cream looked down at to see that tails was holding her hand

She smiled

Tails was unaware that he grabbed her hand

She wanted to tell him, but decided not to and walked with him

"So knuckles, what exactly was that alter back there?" asked tails

The echidna came to a stop and sighed

"That alter, holds the power that keeps this island afloat, the Master Emerald" he said

"master emerald?" questioned sonic

Knuckles nodded

That single emerald has kept this isle in the skies, and has been my sacred duty to guard it" he replied

"So thats what jammed my radar" said tails looking down at the device

"The electromagnetic waves from the master emerald were so strong, that they mislead us from the chaos emerald" explained tails

Sonic frowned

"In English please" said sonic in a sarcastic tone

Tails frowned

"In other worlds the Master Emerald has the same properties ot that of a chaos emerald" he explained

"Oh" said sonic

They continued on untill they reached a high peak with a view that stretched over the entire forest

Knuckles looked down, and pointed at the jungle below

"There it is, the ancient temple." he said pointing to a large stone pyramid

Sonic looked down

"whoa thats one big temple" he said looking at the structure

Tails looked at sonic who started to run off towards the temple.

"Race ya!" he shouted already dashing off

He kicked up a huge dust cloud leaving the other three coughing

"I hate it cough when he cough does that!" said tails coughing

Cream looked up at tails and smirked

Tails smiled

"Oh alright" he said

She took off flapping her ears

"Hey no fair you started early!" he said winding his tails

He took after her racing her to the pyramid

Knuckles sighed

Knuckles POV

"Is it always like this with them?"

He glided after the two, as they all headed towards the pyramid

They came to the entrance of the temple

"I so won" said sonic jumping up and down

He looked over to see tails and cream land next to him

"what took ya?" asked sonic

Tails walked up to him

"LOOK SONIC, JUST BECAUSE WERE NOT AS FAST AS YOU, DOES'NT MEAN YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTLY TAUNT US!!!!!" screamed the frustrated kitcune

Cream blankly stared at tails, as did sonic

The kitsune walked off, cream followed

Sonic was still blown back by what his best friend just said

Sonics POV

Geez, Ive never seen that side of him before, When has he ever been that filled with anger?, guess I should slow down next time...

Knuckles flew down next to sonic, to see cream trying to comfort tails

"Did i miss something?" he asked

sonic sighed

"No its he said

Cream tried to calm him down

"Tails. I know you don't like it when sonic does that, but you can't stay mad forever" she said

Tails turned away

She sighed

She knelt down to him

"Please tails?" she asked

He looked up at her and into her eyes

He sighed

"Alright" he said smiling

Cream smilled and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you tails" she said skipping off

Tails still sat on the step and put a hand up to his cheek

He smiled, his eyes were half closed

Tails POV

Did she just...Cream, I, I, I Would do anything to protect you...

"Tails?" called cream

She stared at the day dreaming fox

"she shook him

"Huh" said tails snapping out of his trance

"We need your help" she said

Tails smiled

"Be right there" he said standing up

He followed cream back to the others

Sonic and knuckles both stood infront of the door

Tails and cream came around the corner and walked up to them

"sonic walked up to tails

"Hey buddy sorry about earlier," he said

Tails nodded

"It's okay sonic" he smiled

Sonic smilled too

"Thanks little buddy" he said ruffling up the kitsunes fur

Tails laughed

"so what do you need help with" he asked

Knuckles pointed to the door

"The door is locked, I remember something about a secret entrance" He started

"But I cant remember how to open it..." he finished

Tails felt around the wall

"Hmm nothing here" he said

Sonic searched another side

They all searched the walls for a secret pannel of some sort

But nothing worked

"Thats it I give up" said tails sitting down on the ground

Cream sighed

She sat on a rock next to him

There was a loud click as she sat down

She jumped up to see the rock click into the ground

A secret door opened up on the wall infront of them

they stared in awe as the door opened

"Cream your a genious!" said tails hugging her

They both realized the position they were in and imediately pulled away

They turned away from each other blushing

Sonic and knuckles both snickered

They all entered the door single file

When they got in it slammed behind them

Tails pounded on the door, it was sealed shut

"now what so we do?" asked cream

"We press on" replied knuckles

They walked down the dar halway, it was filled with lit torches on each side of the wall

Knuckles grabbed one, as they continued onward

"Be careful, now, this temple may be old, but still has quite a few traps

As Cream walked she stepped on a tile-switch

A flaming arrow shot out of the wall almost into her in the face

she was scared half to death

Knuckles turned around

"See now what did I tell you?" he said walking onwards

Cream was still shook up, but followed anyways

They came to a small room, With a shallow pool of water, and a door

The water only soaked up to their ankles

"This door leads to the inner sanctum' Said knuckles

Sonic nodded

"So how do we get inside?"

Sonic walked up to the door

"Open Sesame!"

...Nothing happened

"Aww i was sure that would work" said sonic

Knuckles felt around the walls

Tails had an idea

"Hey Knuckles, do you think you could smash through that door?" He asked

Knuckles thought for a moment

"Hmm you may be onto something their fox" He said

"Here goes nothing" he said getting ready to punch

He pulled back his fists and thrusted them into the door

A large crack formed, as the door crumbled to pieces

Knuckles stood back up

"Hmph, that wasnt to hard" he said clashing his fists together

They all entered the next room

It was a large circular room, in the middle, was a bottomless pool of water, high above them on a ledge was a door

"The door is up there" said cream pointing

tails nodded as he wound his tails

He flew up to the ledge and pushed and pulled the door

It would'nt budge

Tails looked above the door, to see three colored panels, red, blue and green

Tails looked back down at sonic and the others, and saw one of these pannels

It was right in the middle of the pool

He flew down and pressed the red panel

It lit up above the door

"One down two to go" he said

He wound his tails to take off again

But was stopped

The entire temple shook rapidly

"W-whats G-g-g-going-g O-on!?" asked sonic

"I-I D-don't-t K-k-know!" he stuttered

Tails fell over and looked into the water to see somethng alive was in stirring below him

It rose from the depths and roared

Tails heart pounded faster.

"it was an enormus serpent, made entirely out of stone

It's eyes darted around the room

It then gazed at the fox

It slithered around the petrified Kit

Its head lowered down in front of him

Its tounge darted in and out of its mouth, only inches away from tails face

It slowly wrapped its tail around him

Sonic and Cream Gasped

"Tails hold on!" shouted sonic

The snake tightened its grip aroung the young fox, crushing him

sonic aimed a homming attack square on the snakes head

It loosened its grip and tumbled back into the pool

Tails sighed in relief

"Thanks Sonic!" said tails

"No problem" said sonic

Tails started to walk back with sonic

the temple rumbled again

"What Now!" asked sonic

A roar came from the depths of the pool

This time it swam straight up destroying the foot hold tails was standing on

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tails screamed as he was flung into the air

He fell back down and plunged into the pool

"Tails!" shouted cream

He surfaced and attempted to wim back to land

The snake had other plans

It grabbed the fox by the foot and pulled him down under the water

"We've got to help him" said Sonic

Several oppenings oppened in the ceiling

Out of them shot powerful jets of water

knuckles looked around the room

"Guys if we dont do something soon, this place is going to flood!" said knuckles

Sonic and Cream gasped

"What about tails?" she asked worried

Sonic looked back at the pool

"What do we do" he asked

Knuckles pondered

"Maybe if we hit the other two pannels, We can stop the flooding!" he said

"sounds like a plan" said sonic

"You go after one, and cream you go after the other"

He looked around

"Cream?"

Cream was standing on the edge of the pool

Creams POV

If there not going to do something, then I will, hold on tails, Im comming!

She took in a deep breath and dived down into the pool

Sonic sighed

"Okay, looks like I'll have to get that switch" he said running up the steps

Knuckles Glided off the platform he was on and jumped onto the wall

"Now its got to be around here somewhere" he said looking around

He eyed a blue pannel on the ceiling

"There you are" he said to himself

He climbed up to it and pressed it

He looked over to see sonic press the green pannel

Knucklles glidded over to him,

"That should do it" he said to sonic

The vents in the ceiling closed

Sonic looked down into the water

"I hope cream and tails are okay" he sighed

Meanwhile underwater

Tails was still in the snakes grasp,

He could feel himself starting to lose his breath

"He couldnt hold any longer and lost his breath

He hung Limply from the snakes mouth

Cream gasped

She swam towards the snake and kicked it in the head

It oppened its mouth to roar, letting go of tails

cream dodged the snake and grabbed Tails

She swam back to the surface nearly out of breath

She climbed back onto land

"Cream are you-" started sonic

He looked at tails body

He gasped

Tails, Is he-" he started

"Cream set down his body on the stone platform

She looked at the foxes lifeless body

She put an ear to his chest

He had a pulse, but it was slow

She gasped

"Hes breathing, but its slow" she replied

"Sonic and knuckles both hung their heads

"Tails hold on" she said to him

Creams POV

NO! he cant die, I have to help him but how?...of course, I know what to do...

She blushed at the thought of what she was about to do

She went up to his face

"This is for you tails" she said softly

Sonic and Knuckles eyes both widdened

She pinched his nose shut and put her mouth to his

She pressed her lips against his and blew into his mouth

She repeated this five times

After each one she listened to his heart beat

It didnt change

"Tails!" she screamed

They hung their heads

"He, he cant be,,,," said sonic in disbelief

"No1 I wont give up" She said

She continued

After seven more tries the fox coughed up a whole lot of water

"Ugh, C-cream?" he asked weakily

Her frown quickly changed to a smille.

"Tails you're okay!" She said flinging herself into his arms

Tails Blushed

"Cream what happened, I thought" He started

He saw cream blush

He imediately blushed knowing what happened

"So- uh when did you learn how to do that?" asked tails

Cream continued to blush

"My mom taught me, Incase I was ever in trouble" she said

Tails smilled

"Wow Ms. Vanilla is very protective of you" said tails

"A little too protective sometimes" she replied

Tails sighed and looked down

Cream sighed as well

She put a hand on his back

"You're lucky cream" he said

Cream looked into his eyes, they were already starting to well up with tears

"You have parents who love and care for you" he replied trying to fight back his tears

"And I, well... I have no one to care for me" he said plainly

"Cream smilled

"You're wrong tails" she said

He looked up at her

She placed a small kiss on his lips

"I care" she responded

Tails just sat there

His entire muzzle was bright red

So was cream's

They just stared at each other

Tails went up to her

Cream..." he said softly

"Yes tails?" she asked

He placed a quick kiss on her lips

"Thanks for caring" he said

He got up

Sonic smilled

Sonics POV

Vanilla,was definately right about those two...

"Lets go" he said to sonic

Cream still sat there

Creams POV

He, he, he kissed me...Mom was right...

"Cream, cmon" he callled to her

She nodded and got up

There was another roar

Sonic sighed

"Does that thing ever give up?" he asked

The serpent rose back up and looked at cream

Knuckles got irritated

He ripped out a metal torch from the wall

"Take This" he said wielding the spear

He threw it like a javelin

It soared through the air and was imbeded into the snakes head

It thrashed around trying to get the metal object out

Tails stared at the object then the pool

"Man This snake is more trouble then Eggman in Scrap brain Zone!" said sonic

"sonic gave tails an Idea

"Metal conducts electricity" he mumbled

"Thats It!" he shouted

They all turned to him

"Sonic do you still have the Sega Genesis I lent you?" he asked

Sonic nodded and handed tails the system

"Tails pulled his arm back

"He was about to toss the device into the water

"WAIT!" called sonic

He took the game out of the system and handed it back to tails

"Okay, now" he said handing it back

Tails frowned

He chucked the device into the pool

The electricity surged through the pool

A couple secconds later the snake emerged writhing in pain

Tails smirked

"just like a lightning rod" he said

The snake collapsed and crashed into the side of the pool

knuckles sighed

"Glad thats over" he said

They all nodded

They entered the door leaving the chamber

They entered the Inner sanctum

"This is it" said knuckles

They looked around the room

In front of them was a large mural, bellow it was a pedestal

Oh the pedestal was the emerald

It sparkled a cerulean blue color

"Sonic look over there" said tails pointing

Sonic looked at the pedestal

"Alright another emerald for us!"

Knuckles sighed

They walked up to the emerald

Tails was about to pick it up

"Stop!" said a voice

They looked around

A small ball of red light apeared before them

"Please dont disturb the resting place of this emerald" It pleaded

"Is something wrong" asked knuckles

The light flew up to the mural

It showed a large serpentine dragon with emerald green eyes, destroying everything in its path

Tails gasped

He Pulled out his book "Chaos Legends"

It was the exact same picture

"The God of the chao... chaos" mumbled tails

"This beast was formed due to the powers of those emeralds" it said

"His Sadness soon, turned into anger and turmoil" It continued

"And resulted in him destroying the world over 2000 years ago" it finished

"As a last resort his soul was sealed along with mine inside the master emerald

Knuckles perked up

"Inside the master emerald?" asked knuckles

The light nodded

"Allow me to show you" It said

It buzzed around them

A huge white flash occured as they all blacked out.

* * *

**Who is this light?, 2000 years ago?, the destruction of the world? and what has happened to our heroes, find out in Chapter 12**

**Untill then Ciao!**


	14. Memories of the Past

**Hi guys I am sooooo sorry I havent updated, ive been so busy making up missing work, trying to get a C back up to an A, but still, I feel terible I havent updated in a month, so to make it up to you, heres the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Memories of the Past

The four of them found themselves on a grassy green hill

Tails was the first to wake

He slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head feeling slightly dizzy

"Oh my aching head" he complained

He looked over to see the others slowly comming to

"where are we?" asked sonic

"what happened to the temple?" asked knuckles

Cream just yawned

She curled up on tails lap

Tails blushed

"Um cream, its time to get up" he said slowly nudgng her

Her eyes fluttered open

"Tails?" she asked groggily,

She looked to see she was on his lap and quickly got off

"erm, so uh where are we" she asked

Tails looked around

"It seems we're back in the forest" he replied

A small ball of red light buzzed around them

"Your awake" It said

Tails looked at the ball

"Where are we?" sked sonic

"This is the past, I have brought you here for you to witness, what those emeralds did to our once peaceful island" it replied

Knuckles looked around

"So this, is the past?" he asked

The ball buzzed around them

They were engulfed in a white light

They woke up in an ancient city, made of stone

They looked around to see they were no longer in the forest

"Hey tails, any idea where we are?" asked sonic

Tails shook his head

"not a clue" he replied

Sonic sighed

"Mr. Knuckles, do you know where we are?" asked cream

Knuckles didnt move, his gaze was fixed on the city

"This this is echidnaopolis!" said knuckles

"Echidnaopolis?" asked sonic

Knuckles nodded

"The once humble city of the echidnas" he replied

Tails ears perked up

"Wasnt that city said to be lost ages ago?" asked tails

The ball flew over to them

"Yes what you see before you is the once humble city of our clan" it said

She turned the gang towards the large pyramid that stood before them

At the bottom of the steps was a young tan colored echidna girl, and a larger Dark red echidna was tribal markings and a large broad spear

"Father please, i beg of you" she pleaded

Sonic looked at the ball of light

"Whats going on?" he asked

"Please pay attention' it said

Sonic shrugged and turned back to the two

"Tikal, you know its for the good of our people!" the other shouted

The young girl shook her head

"No it wont benifit our people, it will only encourage your own selfish desire!" she argued

The echidna glared at his daughter

"I will no longer listen to the words of a child!" he shouted

Tikal started to tear up

"Bah be gone, out of my sight" he shouted

The girl ran straight for the gang

"Hey slow down!" said sonic

The girl ran right through him, and past the gates

sonic clenched his stomach

"That was weird" he replied

Tails looked up at sonic

"Sonic, were in someones memmories, we have no physical appearence" he explained

Sonic nodded

"She ran off that way" said cream pointing

The ball soped past the gates and circled around them

"This way" it called

Sonic looked at the others and nodded

They all chased after the ball of light

They eventually ended up at the master emerald shrine

The girl sat on the steps crying

Sonic walked up to her and lent out a hand, but it passed through her body

The others looked concerned

The ball of light appeared before sonic

"The dispair she suffers, is nothing compared to what she will later this night" it replied

"Why what happens?" asked knuckles

The ball flew around them engulfing them in another white light

They blacked out once more

Mean while in the temple (Present day)

there was a faint beeping noise comming from outside the doors

It steadily increased in speed

There was a huge explosion as the ancient stone doors were easily cleared

the smoke started to clear, as a fammiliar bat stepped into the sanctum

"Hmph not a very strong security" she said to herself

Her eyes darted around the room

They fixed on the pedestal and the glittering gem upon it

"Aha there you are my precious chaos emerald." she said walking over to it

"She plucked it off the perch and poketed it

"now that was easy" she said

She turned around to see the others standing

She sweatdropped

"Uh this isnt what it looks like, you beat me to the emerald fair and square" she said

They didnt answer

"Hello?" asked rouge

she walked up and waved a hand infront of sonics face

she lightly tapped him, and he fell to the ground

Rouge sighed

"Well now, it looks like as if theyve seen a ghost..." she said

Rouge smirked

"Well that makes my job much easier" she replied walking over to cream

She opened the handbag and pulled out another emerald

"thats one" she said

She checked everyone else

"hmm clever fox, mustve hidden it somewhere else" she sighed

"oh well, i still got more than i bargained for" she said taking off

She stopped in midflight and placed a small note on the pedestal

"That shoud keep them busy" she said flying off

Meanwhile at the master emerald shrine (Past)

Sonic and the others woke up to see everything get darker

"Hey who turned out the sun?" asked sonic

"Its nightime" replied cream

"Father Please" said a voice

They looked over to see the same girl, only her father had a whole hoard of echidnas behind him

"Silence tikal, This is for the good of our people, and they are your people too!" he shouted

Tikal refused to listen

"No, greed is our enemy, once you have it, you will always want more!" she said

Her father stared her down with anger in his eyes

All of the other echidnas eyes showed a lust for power

Tikal still stood bracing herself for the worst

"I Have no need to listen to the words of a child" he said coldly

Tikal gasped

"Ready men, CHARGE!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs

"FATHER!!" she screamed

The villagers stormed her and the chao, trampelling over her, leaving her hurt, and abbandned

The gang gasped

"H-how could anyone do that to their own daughter?" asked cream

The ball of light flew to them,

"It gets worse" it said

The guards set the shrine aflame,

Its cinders burned brilliantly in the night,

Panchamac, along with the other echidnas charged up the stairs

Before them the master emerald, glowed a bright green

"What?" he asked

The water that encircled the emerald poured out into a puddle before them

"What sorcerry is this?" asked an ecidna guard

A creature rose from the puddle

its body was completley made of water with two green eyes, and a working brain

"Wahh its a monster" screamed the guards running off,

Panchamac watched them flee

"Cowards!" he shouted

The creature looked at him

"If you think your keeping me from that power, think again beast!" he shouted charging at the creature

It strentched its long watery arms at him, knocking him flying back, off the shrine

Sonic gasped

"What is that thing?" he asked

"That is the god of chao chaos" replied the light

"Thats chaos?" asked tails

They watched as it reppeled the guards from the emerald

tikal slowly woke up and gasped to see chaos filled with rage

She got up and ran up the steps infront of chaos

"Please chaos, i know you are angry, but please heed my cry" she said

Chaos looked down at Tikal

"Please stop this senseless fighting" she pleaded

Chaos slowly lowered its arms

"Please, these creatures, the chao, they only want for you to be happy," she replied

Chaos nodded

Tikal smilled

"Thank you" she replied

She embraced him lightly

Sonic smilled

"Looks like thats over" he sighed

"Its not over yet..." replied the ball of light

Panchamac sprung forth from behind chaos

"Unhand my daughter, you missarable beast!" he shouted

He drove the spear through chaos's weakspot, his brain

Everyone gasped

Chaos writhed in pain as it pulled the spear out His eyes glowed blood red, filled with anger, rage and turmoil

It launched panchamac, and tikal flying in opposite dirrections

It the jumped onto the master emerald

"Tails. what is it doing?" asked cream horrified

"Im not sure" was all tails could say

The creature held out its arms and emmited a soft cry

The seven chaos emeralds lifted from their perches, and circled around chaos

The spun around him then absorbed into his watery body

A huge white flash occured, creating a huge Gust blowing everyone backwards

"What happening!" asked sonic

"I dont know!" replied knuckles

The skies turned stormy and dark, it started to rain and thunder

Before them stood a large body of water, its head formed the shape of a serpentine dragon

Its large body engulfed the entire shrine, and many of the villagers, drowning them in the process

"Cream looked shocked and horrified and clung to tails chest

Tails .sonic, and knuckles were all terrified as well

"Is that truly the power of the seven emeralds?" asked sonic in astonishment

"With that much power, who knows what one could do" replied tails

The creature slunk away from the shrine towards the city

They all ran after it

It aprroached the city and emmited a terrifiyng roar that schoed throughout the entire island

It charged a beam in its mouth, and fired it catching the entire city on fire, causing many civillians to run for their lives in sheer terror

It slammed a large tentacle down on the pyramid smashing it to pieces

"This is not good, this thing could destroy the world!" shouted sonic

"And it did" replied the light

They stared in horror as it slunk off the island into the sea

The light buzzed around them emitting yet another white flash

They woke up, to see the entire island, along with most of the world destroyed

"Chaos, your reign of terror is over!" shouted a voice

They all looked to see tikal standing next to the master emerald

The beast knocked her down with a bone shattering roar

"The servers are the seven chaos" she began

The beast moved closer

"Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart" she continued

Chaos was now looming over the remains of the shrine

"The Controller is the one that unifies the chaos!" she shouted

The emerald pulsed green

Chaos pulled back a large tentacle

"Please, I care not what happens to me, but i wish for this world to know its peace" she pleaded

Chaos slammed the tentacle down

The emerald flashed green, freezing time keeping chaos from attacking

The large body of water dissolved before her, reverting back to his original form

Chaos looked around clulessly

Tikal smilled

She then truned back to the emerald

"Master of emeralds, please, seal us away, where we along with the rest of this world may live in peace" she asked

Chaos walked up from behind her

Sonic and the others watched in astonishment

Both of their boddies glowed white, as they dissapated into the light, sealing themselves away in the emerald

Sonic smiled

"Glad thats over" he said

The ball of light buzzed around them once more

They oppened there eyes to find themselves back in the temple

"Was I dreaming?" asked sonic

Tails and the others slowly woke up

"I had a really weird dream" replied cream

Tails went up to cream

"I dont think it was a dream cream, it felt to real, and we all experienced it right?" he asked

Cream nodded

Tails looked at the pedestal and saw the note

He picked it up and scanned it

"Sonic, look at this!" he said with a worried face

Sonic took the note and read it aloud

Well, now, looks like I win again hedgehog, but no use fighting over it, after all i got what i came for, and more wink

Sincerely Rouge the bat

Sonic slammed a fist in the ground

"shoot now we lost another one" he said

"what did she mean by "and more?" asked knuckles

Cream felt her bag was slightly lighter

she oppened it and realised something

"Mr.Sonic, Tails, the emerald is missing!" she shouted

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison

They both sighed,

"Great now we only have one emerald" said sonic

"Thank goodness its still in the Tornado 2" replied tails

They all sighed

"Where do you think she took them sonic?" asked tails

"Beats me" replied sonic

"All I know is, that well get them back!" he shouted triumphantly

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest

Rouge entered the door to a large facility

"Alright here, are your emeralds" she said handing them to him

The doctor checked the bag to fing two of the emeralds

"well, where is the third?" he asked

Rouge shrugged, "Couldnt find it, wasnt in the foxes posession" she said

"Hmph and you call yourself a treasure hunter?" he asked

Rouge shot him a nasty look

The doctor stood up and started to walk off

"Well, these will do for now." he said storing them in a vault

Rouge stood behind him

"ahem, arent we forgetting, MY part of the bargain?" she asked

The doctor scowled

"Yes yes, here" he said handing her a small bag

She oppened it to see it was filled with rare and finly cut rubbies, saphires, and all kinds of gems

She smilled then frowned

"What, is that all?" she asked

"When you retrieve me all seven, well talk about more" he replied

She smirked

"whatever eggy, see you around" she said leaving

"Eggman grinned

"wait now rouge, I have a new proposition for you!" he said

She turned around

"Im listening" she replied

"You might as well deserve a prize for your hard work," he said

Rouge raised an eyebrow

"Being the hunter you are, im sure youll locate this stone with no difficulty whatsoever" he replied

"Rouge eyed the holoscan Dr eggman put up

It showed the master emerald shrine

"Well, now, how genourous of you" she replied

She flew off towards the shrine

Eggman grinned,

"Yes rouge, enjoy that little trinket, what i require is of much more use" he sneered

On his screen were articles and pictures of the god of destruction chaos

"Just you wait sonic!" he laughed maniacly

* * *

**Whats, this, Rouge working for Dr.Eggman, and what does he have in store for our heroes? find out next time in Chapter 13!!**

**Untill then, Ciao!**


End file.
